Psycho
by PaigeySama
Summary: Hiei gets sent to a Mental Hospital because of an attempt at suicide. He meets some people there that surely change his life. Yaoi HieiJin More information inside
1. Chapter 1

Yes yes yes. I know. I'm starting ANOTHER story. Sue me. Well this one isn't an official story yet. I don't know if i'm going to have the time to continue it but I will try if enough people like it.

It's not an official story meaning- I update my stories in a specific order; Katenshimi-Cherish-My Hiro-Twin Thing. This story will not be in the order as of yet. I'll update when I can.

The story is called Psycho because it's about the characters in a Mental Hospital. You'll find out why soon. No they're not demons and no it doesn't follow the YYH plot in any way shape or form. It is written in Hiei's POV and it is a love story with Hiei and Jin.

Slash, yaoi, guyonguy ect. No complaining. You clicked on the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sometimes I don't quite understand anything that ever happens. But then again, I feel like that a lot. But I suppose that's what happen when you have no memories of your parents, your sister doesn't know who you are and your best friend is a stereotypical perfectionist. Those are just my thoughts though.

I'd hate to throw the pity card, in fact, that's why I'm here to begin with. Because I didn't reach out for help when help was due. Instead I tried to get out of the hellhole these people call earth. I'd much rather be dead and bleeding on the floor. It would be much more sufficient of my time if I were.

I can't do much right, in fact, I can't do anything right. My pride is swelled but it seems that my ego could use a boost up a few notches. I'm not the happiest as you could tell but that's fine and dandy. Well, I suppose.

But here I lay. I'm looking up at the ceiling, it was white. So were the walls and everything else in this dull room. I had an empty bed that was to the left of mine with nothing but a barred up window and a nightstand in the middle of us to show the different sides of the room. The sheets were white, the pillows were white, the floors were white. I honestly felt like just cutting my wrists opened just to let the blood pour on the damned colorless room so that way at least I'd have some sort of company besides this damn blinding white. I bet even at night time it hurts your eyes to look at.

The door opened and I glanced up to see a face. Not a very matured one though. He didn't look to old at all. His hair was parted and brown. He looked pretty simple. He wore a blue suit with a red shirt. What an odd combination.

"Hello Hiei. I heard you were giving the nurses some trouble while taking you into confinement?" Doctor Koenma said it more like a question than a statement. I merely nodded.

I punched her in the face and probably broke her nose. But she was dragging me and I _don't_ like being touched. It was only necessary that I put her in her place.

Nurse Keiko I think? She is on my official hate list. I hate, hate, hate her.

"Ok, what of it?" I spat angrily and Koenma sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hiei, I'm afraid that you can't do that no matter how much you dislike someone. You're here to get better and not to beat up nurses. That wasn't why you were signed in here to begin with." Koenma explained and I sat up quickly and gave him a glare, ignoring the head rush I got from doing so.

"Are you stupid? I didn't SIGN myself over to the fucking devil. I tried to rid myself from this horrible fucking existence that people somehow find amusing. I told you, I DON'T want to be here but you assholes are to god damned persistent! And did it ever strike you that maybe I don't WANT help?" I pouted once I was done and crossed my arms, throwing myself back onto the bed.

"Hiei, I would like to give you something." Koenma reached in the suitcase he was carrying and handed me a book. It was a leather cover, a tiny latch closing it with a small lock hooked on and he handed me dangling keys. There were two. "Here. It's a journal. I was thinking maybe you could help vent by writing your anger down. And it's private so you don't have to worry about anything. But right now we're trying to find you a therapist that's willing to be yelled at and hit randomly."

I scowled at his horrible attempt of humor.

"Or maybe how about you don't get one and I can happily move on with this filth of a life." I retorted and Koenma just shook his head.

"Someday, you'll come around. I can't wait for that day." Koenma spoke softly. I didn't think of the words as much sentiment and took them for an insult so tried to chuck the book at him but the door was already closed and locked. I hate being here. It's such a waste of time. I could be doing something productive. Like killing myself.

I yearn to feel the stainless steel shredding into my tender skin, giving me the rush. Letting me know that I'm alive and can still feel pain. I started to think of a few ways I could try to kill myself with the stupid book but that's impossible. What am I going to do? Paper cut myself to death? Choke on the keys?

The keys!

I looked at them and noticed how unbelievably dull they were and scowled. Of course they would be... Nothing can go right for me it seems.

I got up in a fit and grabbed the damned book from on the floor. I would put it in the drawer but placed it on the top of the desk. It seemed that the black book brightened the place up a bit. Koenma even wrote my name in silver marker on the cover of it. I could tell it was his handwriting. Trust me, I've seen it before.

I sighed and turned over on my bed after laying there. I felt so completely useless being trapped like this. I felt like I was slowly losing sanity but then realized, I couldn't lose something I didn't have to begin with. Go figure.

Taking one more glare around the room I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over myself and closed my eyes. With a finally pout I was out cold.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I found waking up was a disaster. Some chipper fucking bitch woke me up to take these disgusting pills. She had blue hair. Who the fuck besides Marge Simpson dyes their hair blue? The song "I'm blue" comes to mind whenever I see her. I hate that song. It sounds like he's being suffocated and turning blue... Actually the song doesn't sound so bad anymore...

"Come on Hiei. You have to come out and get breakfast." Boton smiled and I looked at her like she was on good crack.

"Yeah. You're funny." I sneered and laid back down and she glared at me.

...

I don't know how she got me to come here but here I am, sitting in a group with a bunch of fucking psychopaths. I shouldn't be talking though should I? Or am I allowed to? Is killing yourself technically a psychopathic crime?

"And this is Hiei! He's new. Say hi to him." Koenma said and everyone turned to me. One guy grinned. He had messy black hair and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey. Heard you punched one of the nurses when you came in. Nice." He commented and that was a nice stroke to the ol' ego. I smirked at him in the slightest.

"Hn." I responded without much thought but the boy didn't seem upset that I didn't answer him very nicely.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to Hiei so he could feel more at home." Koenma suggested and I blinked. There was no way in hell that this place would ever feel like home. Ever. I can't even believe he suggested that.

"I'm Yusuke." The male introduced and I gave him a curt nod. I liked the fact that he gave me props but I don't think I'd like him in general.

"Hello, I'm Chu." A male with blue hair introduced and I blinked. Well it looks like blue hair was more common than I gave credit for.

"Karasu." This really creepy guy introduced with a smirk. His hair was inky black and long but pulled back in a messy ponytail and he had a mask over his face.

"I'm Touya." Oh wow. ANOTHER person with blue hair. What is with people here having blue hair? But it turns out that THIS male had GREEN too. Oh boy. There's one thing that's more ridiculous than blue hair and it's GREEN hair. But I don't think I have to worry about this one. It didn't seem probable that someone would have green hair.

"Kazuma Kuwabara! And one day I'll be outta here!" This redheaded male gave me a grin and a peace sign. I don't see what's wrong with him. Well besides being overly cheerful. Why would he be HERE of all places? He seemed rather normal to me.

"Hello. I'm Suzaku." Well... He has red antennas. I'm going to give up on these people.

"I'm the BEAUTIFUL Suzuki!" Hm, nothing is weird about him other than his swelled ego. I doubt he's in here for attempt of suicide. He seems like he'd cry if he ruined his body. What a weird man...

"I'm Asato." Another blonde introduced. He had a pretty good resemblance of Suzuki, only Suzuki's hair is more yellow. I wonder if they're related...

"Mitsunari." A guy with really odd looking hair introduced. Great. Now someone with PURPLE hair. Great. I'm happy.

"Aren't you going to introduce YOURSELF?" Koenma asked me and I raised my eyebrow.

"You already said my name. There would be no point." I scowled and turned away.

"That isn't the point. You need to participate in group activities Hiei." Koenma scolded and I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think that I'm doing just FINE. How about I go back to my room?" I offered and Kuwabara poked the gauze that wrapped around both my arms.

"Wow, why are these here?" He asked and I perked an eyebrow. Wow this guy was clueless. Maybe that's why he's here. They thought he was killing himself by throwing himself in front of a car when in reality he wanted to hug it or something rather stupid along those lines.

"May I leave now?" I asked through clutched teeth and Koenma shook his head.

"Hiei, you have to stay in group." Koenma said and I grumbled and sat back down in my chair, bringing my legs on the chair too so I was crouching on it.

"I don't see what the point is..." I muttered angrily and Koenma ignored my comment and smiled at the group.

"So, does anybody have a story they'd like to share with the group?" Koenma asked and the hands in the circle stayed idol but Kazuma Kuwabara's shot up rather quickly.

"Oh! Oh! I have one!" He said grinning and Karasu sighed.

"No one cares about the ghosts you saw when you were younger. It was all a figment of your imagination." He said simply and Hiei raised an eyebrow. So Kuwabara was schizophrenic?

"No no no!!" He whined and threw his hands between his legs off the chair with his fists balled up. "I'm not LYING. They were REAL!"

"No, this is good progress. Tell us Kazuma. What happened?" Koenma asked and Kuwabara smiled like a little kid and sat Indian style on his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, when I was 8, there was this ghost in my house. It would turn on the water, open the curtains, mess with my socks. It was horrible! So then one day..." I pretty much tuned him out right there as I gazed at my... Let's just be cute and call them _classmates_. I was trying to pinpoint what was wrong with them.

Karasu seems like a germaphobe but I don't see how that would get him locked up here.

"Hiei!" Koenma yelled and I blinked and slowly turned to him.

"Hn?" I raised an eyebrow lazily.

"You should be paying attention to your peers." He said and I stood up.

"Can I go now?" I asked and Chu threw his arm around me.

"That ain't sucha good idea now dun yew think so eh ol' Hiei?" He asked and I glared up at him.

"Remove your arm from me." I demanded and he grinned and ruffled my hair. Great as if it weren't messy enough.

"Aw dun be sucha spoilsport lil man! I think we could be good ol' pals now wha yew think lad?" He laughed and I shoved him off of me and surprising to everyone else he fell off his chair. But I knew that would happen. I've taken martial arts. I don't look very strong but I do have muscle.

"Hiei. That's not the _right_ way to treat your peers." Koenma scolded and I scoffed.

"Well I don't give a shit. I don't want to be here. Let me go." I said dangerously and Koenma made eye contact with the body guard who nodded and brought me to my room.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I suppose in retrospect I would much rather be out of this room. I wouldn't be allowed out until they told me which was bullshit to the highest power. All I got to do is stare at all the damned white. I hate white but I think I've explained that already. I don't know what else to say. I think I'm going insane and I've been here for under 24 hours.

I turned to my side and noticed the black leather book that Koenma gave me and reached inside the drawer for the keys and unlocked it. I flipped through the cream colored pages and sighed. I didn't know what to write but I was bored out of my skull so I might as well do something.

I started to draw whatever came to mind. It was my sword. How I missed it. Hopefully my pal Kurama would have it being taken care of.

You see Kurama is my best friend. He's handsome, smart and so unbelievably perfect. Everyone loved him. Which is why I was so envious. I never told him how much I admired him. But I guess he would've figured so since everyone else did. A part of me hated him. I hated Kurama so fucking much. Everything about him. Even his red hair.

I looked down, angry at myself. Kurama was the nicest person I've ever met, he even said that **I** was his best friend. Can you believe it? Crazy psychopathic little Hiei was the prodigy's best fucking friend. Unbelievable. They all thought I'd convert him to satanic bullshit. I don't warship satin! I don't even BELIEVE in satin. (I don't believe in a GOD either so I guess it works out sort of.)

I guess in my own messed up way I loved Kurama. I hate to admit it but I did. He was always taking care of me and I missed him. He was mad at me though. He's the one that signed me into this hospital. He wanted me to get better. He needed me to get better. And I refused treatment.

"Kurama." I sighed and laid down. Without even realizing it I wrote in the journal. A few things were written in it. But before I could reread it I already locked it.

"Hiei." Koenma called from the other side of the door.

"Hn?" I turned to the door and Koenma walked in and sat on the bed opposite of me and smiled softly.

"Hiei, we're giving you a roommate so that hopefully you will learn to talk to people." Koenma looked all to smug and it pissed me off greatly. Why were they giving me a damned roommate?? I hated everyone... "His name is Jin. He'll be here in a few minutes. He's really nice and I think you'll like him."

"What makes you think THAT!?" I snapped and he just laughed and rubbed under his nose. "This isn't a laughing matter!! Why do you ASSUME that I will like someone with me!? I won't! I refuse actually! He isn't coming. I want to stay alone in this god forsaken place! Got it!?" I think I made myself pretty clear.

Then someone knocked at the door and anger flashed in my eyes.

"Oh he's here!" Koenma jumped up and opened the door. Maybe I DIDN'T make myself clear.

Koenma opened the door and I just stared at the male who stood there. He bright blue eyes, like the sky, white pants, no shirt. A small bag in his hands. And messy red hair. That's the thing that made me stare at him like I did. His hair. It reminded me of... Kurama's hair.

"Hallo." Jin smiled at me and gave a laugh. "You look kinda tired." He said and I blinked. In all honesty I was tired. I was just pissed and didn't want to admit it.

"...Hn..." I turned my head and Koenma smiled at us and waved to Jin and walked out of the room and closed it. Jin placed his bag on his bed and jumped on it and crouched down and kept his hands on his knees in his crouching position.

"So, yer name is Hiei, eh? You can call me Jin, kay!" He smiled at me and I looked over slowly and glared. God help me, I'm stuck with a hyper moron. "So why are you here?" Without answering him I held up my hand. The one wrapped in gauze and he smiled softly at me.

"Why'dja do it?" He asked and I shrugged. I wasn't going to talk to this moron. He was annoying and he had red hair. I didn't even make contact with him. He reminded me of Kurama. And that's someone I didn't want to be reminded of. At least not right now.

I turned to the nightstand and pulled out the leather journal I was given and Jin tilted his head at it but didn't ask questions as I pulled out the keys. Now that I have a roommate I should probably find a better place for the keys. But right now it didn't matter. It was pretty funny that I had to write with a crayon though. They didn't trust me with anything other than a black crayon. It kinda pissed me off because the point was dull, maybe I could get a different one. Or better yet a pen. That would be much easier.

I saw Jin pull something out of his bag. It was a picture. I glanced over from the corner of my eye and it was Jin standing next to a woman. I rolled my eyes. His lover maybe? I didn't care.

* * *

What did you like?

What didn't you like?

What side couples do you wanna see in the future chapters?

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. I lost internet at my moms house so I can't go online. D: angst. And I was writing this a lot. Katenshimi is almost updated. :3

Well thank you for the reviews :D It makes me happy.

**Dedications: Tori Sohma, GearzTearz, EricaAuksi, Suicide in a bottle**

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

I could see Jin from the corner of my eye. He was shifting on his bed. He does that a lot. I've learned from knowing him for a day. Since I was in confident they wouldn't let me out so Jin was all I had. He only left for about 10 minutes but he's stuck by my side. I don't know why.

"So Hiei..." This was his 17th time attempting to start a conversation with me. None of them worked. Most of them were him telling a story that I could get away with by just saying 'hn' but not this time. "Have ya ever been in love?"

Needless to say I was surprised at the random question.

"What does that matter to you?' I mustered up and he turned to me with a grin.

"Well I'd like t' know more about ya Hiei! I think we could be pretty good friends don't'cha think so?" He laughed whole heartedly and I glared.

"No." I said simply and he looked at me with his toothy grin. For some reason his fangs were kind of pointy.

"Thar thar Hiei. I'll be here fer I long while n' I was jus tryin' to be nice s'all." Jin smiled as he sat on his bed. "Say les do somethin'. I'm rather bored of jus sittin' here ya know."

"You're allowed out. I'm not." I said dully and went back to looking at the ceiling and he walked over to my bed and grinned down at me.

"I jus wanna be friends s'all." He said and I pouted at him. He was going to be annoying... Not that he already isn't.

"How about you just leave me alone and sit on your bed and be quiet." I said rather harshly.

"Well that ain't to nice." Jin said and I glared and grabbed my journal and began to scribble. I didn't know what made me so addicted to writing in the journal but it seemed to calm me down. "What are ya writin' 'bout Hiei?" Jin asked after about 5 minutes of quiet. He was really getting on my nerves.

"How I'm going to kill you." I said simply even though I wasn't writing that at all. I was writing about Kurama. Every time I looked at Jin, I saw Kurama. The big innocent eyes, the red hair, the good nature. They could be brothers.

That's when Boton walked in, her damn chipper self. She gave us our medications. I glared. Jin just smiled happily and she pulled him out of the room before handing him the cup that contained the pills. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. After all. I really didn't care.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I was sitting in the damned circle. It annoyed me but it's better than sitting in that white room with my only company the Irish idiot. I sighed. Jin was sitting in the chair like a moron. He was sitting upside-down. I have no idea why.

"So Hiei, do you have any stories you'd like to share?" Koenma asked, trying to get me to open up to these morons.

Kuwabara looked over at me with a smile. Even Chu seemed to be smiling. I couldn't tell with Karasu. I then noticed that Suzuki wasn't there and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is the egotistical moron?" I asked bluntly and Koenma blinked several times.

"Well... It's good that you're showing that you pay attention. But don't call people names Hiei. It isn't polite. Suzuki is in the infirmary. He had an accident. He'll be back soon." Koenma leaned back in his chair. Today he was wearing all white. Just like a normal doctor. It still made me angry because I now despise the shade of white. If I ever wanted my life to be in black and white, I take it back.

"Hiei, why dun' ya tell us some stories about what ya write in yer book thar." Jin offered with a grin and I glared daggers at him. I swear if I had the power to kill with a stare, he'd be dead and splattered all over the walls right now. I wish he was.

"Let's not--"

"What a fantastic idea Jin. Why don't we do that now? Hiei, why don't you tell us about something that you wrote." I was about to object but Karasu stood up and looked at me like he accomplished something and pulled out the leather book from his pocket. My name, written on the front. My throat went dry.

"You said it was private!" I snapped and glared and Koenma who was looking wide-eyed at Karasu.

"I didn't know that someone could steal it. Karasu. You know you're not supposed to take Hiei's book! Now give it here." Koenma got up and I growled and stood up. Karasu was roughly around 7 feet tall. He was huge. I'm only 4'10. That's a lot of height difference.

"GIVE IT HERE!" I yelled and he pulled out the keys and unlocked the lock and it dropped to the floor. I didn't know what to do so I launched myself at him. He tumbled to the floor with me, I was straddling him but it was to late. The pages fluttered open. My eyes closed tightly and I made a grab at the book, hoping no one would see but they did.

"Ahahahahaha!" Karasu pulled off his mask with a smirk at me. "Looks like we've got a fag here."

It opened to a picture I drew of Kurama. It wasn't even that bad. Just enough for them to know he wasn't a girl but a very feminine man. He didn't have a shirt basically.

"Shut up!" My face turned red, whether it be from embarrassment or anger I didn't know. But Koenma locked the book and took the keys and handed it to me after we got up. I couldn't explain how embarrassed I was. They knew NOTHING about me. They knew my looks and my name. And now the first thing they learn is I'm gay. Awesome.

I stomped out of the room and heard Koenma scold Karasu who I knew didn't care.

"Hiei!" Jin ran up to me. He looked concerned. "Are ya ok?"

"Peachy." I wish I added more venom to it but it sounded pitiful. "Leave me alone."

"Hiei. Jus' so ya know. I dun care if yer... Gay." He blushed at it, making sure I didn't take it offensively. He said it quietly. "Ya can talk to me if ya wanna. I'll listen!"

I turned to him and saw the red hair and closed my eyes and turned back around and walked away from him. I was so mad right now.

.:~{*+*}~:.

After they realized I couldn't wonder around without supervision they sent the nurses to find me. It wasn't to hard actually. I sat in a chair in the waiting room. My very first time here was with Kurama. When he signed me in. I remember the look in his eyes. The hurt look.

_"Get better Hiei. Please"_

I looked at the clock. It didn't matter what time it was actually. Who knows how long I'll be here. I didn't want to think of it actually. I closed my eyes.

"Hiei." Boton's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"I want to go home." I demanded. "I want to go home NOW."

"Hiei. We can't do that. Once you get better we can send you home." She promised and I jumped up.

"Yeah? And when will THAT be? I'm not an object. I can't be fixed! Why do you people assume that I CAN be fixed?! I can't!!" I yelled and sat back down and pressed my legs against my chest and tried to calm down.

"...Do you want to call him Hiei?" She asked and I looked over at her. How sad. I haven't seen Kurama in two days and I already want to talk to him.

"...." I wanted to say yes. But I also didn't want to show gratitude. Like I said, I had pride but no ego.

"Come on Hiei. Let's try to call him." She said and walked to the door and I slowly got up and followed behind her. We walked into Koenma's office and I tensed.

"Yes Boton?" Koenma asked while filing his papers.

"I was hoping that we could use the phone." She asked and Koenma looked up at her.

"Boton. You know they have to be on level 3 to use the phone." He looked at me. "He's still not even on level 1."

"Please sir. After what happened today I think he deserves to use the phone. Just this once." Boton pleaded for me. It kind of surprised me but I said nothing.

"...Well ok. Just one call." He waved us out of the room.

"Thank you sir!" Boton smiled and she led me to a room. It had her name on the door. I guess it was her office. "This is my office." Well there we go. "And the phone is right there. I'm going to leave you in here alone to give you privacy if you promise not to do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'll check on you every once in a while. Please don't make me regret this." I simply nodded and she smiled and I slowly picked up the phone. I was shaking horribly. I dialed the number and she waited. The ringing made my heart pound faster and faster. Until I heard a click.

"Hello?" It was him. Kurama. He was on the phone with me.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered and Boton smiled and walked out of the room and I sat down at her chair. "Kurama... It's me.. Hiei."

"I know who you are by your voice Hiei." He said with some amusement. "But I thought you had to be on level 3 to make calls. You made that much progress in 2 days?"

"Actually... I'm not even on level 1. B-but they let me use the phone." Why was I so nervous while talking to my best friend? "People can visit on Wednesdays." I blurred out randomly.

"I know. I'll do my best to come see you this Wednesday." He said and my finger was twirling the phone cord. I felt like such a girl.

"...Why did you send me here?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Hiei. You're depressed. I've tried to help you but you don't seem to want anyone to help you. So I put you in the best place I could find to help you. Please don't hold a grudge Hiei. I just... Don't want to see what I saw that night." He said softly.

THAT night. The one where I filled up my bath with hot water and soaked my arms for a good half an hour before slicing my arm so deep that my vision was to blurred to see. Kurama conveniently came by that night and rushed me to the hospital. I didn't wake up for 3 days and Kurama wound up donating some blood for me.

"I'm sorry Kurama." I never said sorry. Ever. So if I said it, I meant it. "I just didn't want to be in pain anymore." I admitted and he coughed slightly.

"So, it was ok that if you died I would be in pain? Hiei there's this thing in your head that's constantly telling you that you don't belong here. That's because you're sad. But I would be crushed if my best friend died. Especially by suicide. I've tried my hardest to make you get better by myself but it was to hard. You weren't meeting me halfway. That's what hurt me. So please Hiei. I don't want you away as much as you do. But I know this will help you. But you just have to be willing to meet THEM halfway. I promise I'll visit you if you promise to do your best to get better." Kurama was demanding, soft spoken, and urging all at once. I didn't know what to say.

"For you." I whispered after about a moment of silence. "Only... For you."

.:~{*+*}~:.

I guess it didn't take a genius to realize that I was in love with Kurama. Everything about him I loved. Even though I hated him at the same time. It was hard to describe how I felt. In a way he was like my older brother who was always looking out for me. But in another perspective he was the high school jock and I was the nerd. And I did anything I could to get his attention. But in the last perspective, he was my absolute best friend. He was always there when I needed him and I guess I pushed him over the limit this time.

"Hiei. What are you thinking about?" Koenma asked and I blinked. I forgot that I was in group. Karasu had to stay in his room for a while, it was a punishment but I think the group was more of a punishment. "Why don't you tell us about the man you drew." I blushed at that but I still had an angry pout on which just made me look like a defenseless baby animal.

I didn't know how Koenma was a mind reader. But he seemed to know what I was thinking of a good percentage of the time. It was kind of weird though. I'm sort of thankful, that way I don't have to say much without him already knowing what I was going to say.

_So please Hiei. I don't want you away as much as you do. But I know this will help you. But you just have to be willing to meet THEM halfway. I promise I'll visit you if you promise to do your best to get better_

I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to open up. But Kurama begged me to. I suppose I could let them in on a little bit. Even though I didn't want to.

"...Kurama.... His name is Kurama... He's an annoying, perfectionist, nagging, plant loving moron. But he's my best friend.... Only friend actually. He brought me here to get better. I don't want to be here. I want the one to make me better him. Not this place." That's when I stopped talking. I had such a dull face on. I had a look of boredom. But if you knew me I wasn't bored. I was upset. I didn't know this whole time Kurama tried to put me back together. But instead I pushed him away.

"Thank you for sharing with us Hiei. Does anyone have anything to say about that?" Koenma asked and looked around the circle and Kuwabara had his hand up first. So what, now we're in school again? "Yes Kazuma?"

"You don't have any family members who care?" He asked and I flinched and slightly glared.

"My parents died when I was little and I have a twin sister who doesn't even know who the hell I am." I snapped and he smiled softly at me.

"I bet that's why you cling to Kurama so much then." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Because he was the only one to show you he cared, right? So now you don't want to be away from him. And you miss him which is why you're acting so angry."

I didn't know what to say of that. It was true. Who knew that idiot could place me so well. It was honestly astounding.

"We aren't here to judge ya Hiei. S'ok if ya gotta wee crush on yer best friend." Jin smiled at me and I blushed and turned my head and Chu wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a noogie. What was with him and messing up my hair?

"Aww how cute!" He grinned ear to ear and I attempted growling but the attempts would be futile. So I just endured it even though I really didn't want to.

"I say this was a very successful group. Hiei, congratulations. You're on level 1." Koenma smiled and went to the white board and changed my level. I saw everyone's. The highest one was Kuwabara. He was on 4. The highest is 6. I suppose it was like a video game. You needed to get to the highest point to get out of the hellhole. I then noticed something. Jin wasn't on the list. I perked an eyebrow.

"Why isn't Jin written up there?" I asked and Koenma turned to me with a smile and he looked kind of nervous.

"Oh. It looks like we forgot to add Jin, doesn't it?" He wrote down Jin's name and Jin was once again, sitting upside down and gave Koenma a thumbs up.

"Way to go Doc." He laughed slightly and fixed his position on his chair. "When are we gonna eat. I'm starving." He poked at his stomach and Yusuke nodded.

"Hell yeah, I could use some food. Let's go." He jumped up and everyone looked at Koenma who nodded and led us to the small cafeteria we had. It was pretty interesting actually. Just like how we were before, there was a large circular table for everyone to eat at. There were about 7 of them actually. But there were about 4 tables that only sat 3 people. I forgot that there were more people than just this small group. Only 3 of the tables were filled. Jin stood next to me with a smile.

"Wanna sit next to me Hiei?" He asked happily and I sighed and nodded my head. I wasn't going to sit by myself. That's so much like the new kid in school being a loser and sitting by themselves.

We got our food and Jin sat at one of the smaller tables. So I followed. It was funny how we only had plastic spoons. No forks OR knives. They really didn't trust us?

"Bon Appetite!" Jin laughed happily and started to eat.

"What day is it?" I asked randomly and he paused and swallowed his food.

"It's Tuesday. Why ya ask?" He questioned and I tilted my head to the side slightly. I was happy. Tomorrow Kurama was going to come and visit me. Finally. I missed him like crazy. Even though he probably didn't miss me as much as I missed him. But that was impossible to do.

"Wednesday." I said softly and he smiled at me. It looks like he knew what was on my mind.

* * *

Review :B


	3. Chapter 3

I know. I like died. A lot is going on and I update what I can. I don't even like writing anymore and IDK why haha. But I'll try to get my lazy ass in gear for you guys. :) enjo

* * *

"It's a miracle." Yusuke teased as I walked in the room with my hands in my pockets. I wasn't smiling but I wasn't glaring like I usually was. "Hiei is early."

"Yeah, usually Koenma has to drag him out." Asato chuckled slightly and I glared.

"I'll go back into my room." I threatened and Karasu strutted in with long strides of his thin wiry legs.

"Oh no no, don't go." He purred as he ran his fingers through my hair which was down right now since I hadn't got a chance to style it up.

"Get off of me." I growled and he flashed a smile. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"Come on Karasu, stop picking on Hiei." Touya said quietly. "He hadn't done anything to you."

"He got 'at right. Why dun yew leave em' alone?" Chu asked as he sat cross legged on the floor. "I dun remember 'im doin' much ta yew."

"I'm just having fun." Karasu smiled again and sat down. Part of me was thankful that no one really gave a shit about what they found out yesterday.

"WHOOO!! GUESTS COME TODAY!!!" Kuwabara cheered as he skipped into the room and sat down. I perked an eyebrow. "Maybe THAT'S why Hiei is all happy!" He grinned and giggled slightly.

"Is this pick on Hiei day or something? Did I miss some kind of retarded memo?" I asked with a frown and Asato shook his head.

"Nah, we just like teasing the newbies. Especially when they don't look mad enough to bite off our heads." He commented and Yusuke nodded and wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair.

"AND YOU'RE JUST THAT NEWBIE, SHORT STUFF!!" He said and laughed obnoxiously.

"Hey, where's Jin?" Kuwabara looked around the room, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"I'm not certain. He was taken out of the room before I woke up." I said and sat down at my usual seat. It just happened to be in-between Jin and Chu. The only people with the annoying accents. Joy.

Mitsunari walked in with a sigh. His hair as annoyingly purple as ever. He seemed pretty relaxed. It seemed everyone was in a good mood. Maybe it was like this every Wednesday? I'm not certain. It's kind of funny how I've been in here for what? Two, three days and I'm already going crazy by the lack of seeing Kurama. Sad.

"Hello everyone. Hiei, it's nice to see I didn't have to drag you out of your room." Koenma said as he walked in the room with Jin skipping behind him. Koenma sat down and Jin jumped to his seat and sat in his usual position. Upside-down.

"Yeah yeah." I looked the other way, bringing my feet on the chair and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Well everyone knows that it is Wednesday today. And so; group is shortened. You will eat lunch and then we'll let the visitors in." Koenma smiled and shifted on his seat. "Touya. You haven't talked in a while. What's going on in your mind?"

"Nothing." Touya said simply and Koenma sighed.

"Touya, you're going to have to stop being so anti-social and let us talk to you. You've been here for over a few months and you're still a level one." Koenma said softly and Touya turned his head and Karasu turned to him.

"Well he didn't seem to shy when he was defending shrimpy over there." He said with a smirk and Touya looked the other way and blushed slightly.

"Hey! Don't be such a jerkass, alright? So what if he don't wanna talk? Who are we to yell at him?" Yusuke snapped with an angry glare at Karasu.

"I concur, actually." Chu said while leaning on the palm of his right hand while raising his left slightly.

"Ya, me too. Ya know ya can't git in thar faces, they wont want to talk if ya do it like that." Jin said smiling a toothy grin.

"Hey, all I'm wondering about is why the hell would he talk if he's defending Hiei but won't tell us a story." Karasu shrugged simply and Kuwabara glared with a pout.

"You're a real meanie. He was protecting Hiei 'cause he's to small to protect himself." Kuwabara giggled again like he said the funniest thing in the world and I snarled.

"Like I haven't heard every short joke in the book." I spat and Koenma sighed.

"Ok everyone. Simmer down." He said as he made movements with his hands as if telling us to turn the music down. "Touya, care to share?"

"Well... Hiei is happy today. Even for knowing Hiei for a short amount of time I could tell that is a rare occasion. I didn't want Karasu to mess it up. That's all." Touya said quietly and Kuwabara grinned.

"Awww ain't that sweet?" He laughed and I glared at him for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kuwabara. Will you shut the hell up?" I snapped and he smiled at me but didn't retort.

"I think this has been a successful group. Now can we have visitors?" Yusuke asked with a bored expression plastered on his goofy face and Koenma looked at him with no expression.

"No Yusuke. We can't. We still have some more time in group before we leave for lunch." Koenma responded and Jin let out a long sigh.

"Man... I really want some pickles." He said and bent his legs so he flipped off the chair and rolled on the floor.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Asato asked and the door was opened slowly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had difficulties." Suzaku said emotionlessly with a glare at Boton who simply glared back.

"Well you needed a stronger dose of your medication. Excuse me for following the rules. You just refused to believe that you should get a higher dose. But it's ok Dr. Koenma. He's better now sir." She smiled and Suzaku sighed and walked in and sat next to Yusuke.

"I kind of forgot about him." Asato said blankly and Suzaku just turned to him slowly.

"Doesn't everyone?" He said simply and I blinked. Low self esteem much?

"Aw, bud. I knew you were gone!" Yusuke pointed out happily. "I just didn't really care." He added, earning a stern glare from Dr. Koenma. Since when did I refer to him as "doctor"? Man I want to get out of this stupid group.

"Now. Let's all relax today and I'll ask really simple questions about yourselves. Like... Yusuke, let's start with you since you start the circle. Tell me, what is your favorite color?" Koenma asked and Yusuke smiled widely.

"Why green of course. That was a stupid question. I look better in green than white is for damn sure!" Yusuke said proudly and Suzaku looked up.

"Um. I'd have to say red is my favorite." He poked at his antennas.

"I LOVE baby blue. I wish my outfit was baby blue." Kuwabara said and stretched a bit.

"Black." Karasu said instantly. Maybe me and him have more in common than I thought.

"I like regular blue." Asato said with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Me now? Well I'm quite a fan of the color red. Like me hair." Jin ran his fingers through his hair with a grin. "I also like blue too though."

"Black." I said simply. I wore black every single day of my life until coming to this hellhole.

"I 'ink that blue isa best color eva." Chu smiled and played with his hair.

"I disagree. PURPLE is." Mitsunari corrected with a smirk and Chu gave him a playful dangerous look.

"I concur with Chu." Touya said with his arms crossed and I perked an eyebrow. So the only one who seems to have originality is Yusuke. Interesting.

"Green." Yusuke corrected and Koenma chuckled slightly at the argument.

"I have to go with red and blue." Everyone that didn't pick those colors glared at him and he scratched his cheek "Ok, next question. What do you like to do?"

"I love kicking ass of evil doers!!" Yusuke laughed with a huge grin and he kinda looked crazy in a way. "Because I defend the world! It's what I do, ya know." He winked.

"Well I'd like to be the person Yusuke thinks he can beat." Suzaku said with a playful glare. "Because I'm definitely an evil doer. Oh no, try to save everyone Yusuke."

"Oh Yusuke! Let me help you! I know his power level!" Kuwabara raised his hand and Yusuke stood up dramatically.

"No Kuwabara. I need to do this on my own! Spirit gun!" He pointed at Suzaku like he shot him with his finger and absolutely nothing happened. "Haha! You're dead!"

"Oh damn." Suzaku rolled his eyes. "What ever will I do? Help me Karasu. I'm dying."

"I've got your back." Karasu stood up and started doing weird hand motions and it looked like he threw something. "I just threw a bomb at you."

"I'LL SAVE YOU YUSUKE!" Kuwabara jumped up and it looked like he was holding something. "SPIIIIRIIIIT SWOOOOORD!!" He swung wildly at Karasu who actually dodged like he was being attacked for real. "Man he's fast!"

"I get that a lot." Karasu chuckled and Chu jumped up off the floor.

"Anyone got some rum er somethin'?! I c'n help ya know!" He grinned and I raised my eyebrow and Koenma was just smiling at everyone and watched closely.

"No, sorry Chu. But I can fly! Imma wind master!" Jin jumped on his chair and spun in circles and slipped. I jumped up and caught him and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. I glared at them and Jin smiles. "Thank you Hiei! 'At wus nice of ya!"

"..." I dropped him but he simply fell on his butt and I sat down and Yusuke and Kuwabara ran and grabbed my shoulder.

"WE CALL HIEI ON THE GOOD SIDE!" They exclaimed and I looked up at them surprised with a smidge of anger. "Come on Hiei! You'd be great! You're faster then Karasu!"

"No. I'd rather stay out of play time thank you. I simply caught Jin out of boredom. Nothing more. No leave me." I said and noticed that the only people who were going to be on the evil side were Karasu and Suzaku. That's sad. "I'm more evil material anyway." I smirked evilly and Jin frowned up at me.

"But Hiei, now ya can't fight 'long side wit me." He argued and I shrugged.

"Well as fun as this is." Koenma stood up and walked towards the door. "It's time for lunch."

.:~{*+*}~:.

I actually sat at the bigger table today. With everyone that is. We sat in the order we do in the circle. Meaning I was in-between Chu and Jin. It didn't matter. They were to busy eating to say much to me. Not that I cared anyway. I ate quietly and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were poking at Suzaku saying he was one of the beasts they needed to fight to get passed the castle or some dumb Mario sounding shit like that. It was amusing for a while then kind of annoying. I felt bad for Suzaku.

"Thank ya Hiei." Jin whispered and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Fer catchin' me 'at is." He smiled and I nodded slowly. I wasn't used to being thanked. "It means a lot."

"Mhm." I nodded, I didn't know what else to do. Jin just gave me his huge toothy grin that he makes when he's excited. It was rather... Dare I say it, cute. "You're... welcome." He smiled again and went back to eating and I did too. I wish I had my journal... I really needed to write stuff down...

.:~{*+*}~:.

We all sat at tables. It was kind of cool. We had an hour to talk to whomever was coming and we could walk around if we wanted to. Then the guests were allowed in. I saw Kurama and my heart sped up. He actually came.

"Hiei." Kurama smiled sweetly and walked over and hugged me tightly. "Oh goodness Hiei, you look so nice with your hair down."

"It isn't by choice I can assure you." I pouted and he laughed as he stroked my hair. "And your hair will always be better than mine." Kurama kissed my forehead and hugged me again. It was a pretty tight hug but I liked it. I missed Kurama and I'm glad I can see him for once. But as he held me in a hug, I let my eyes wonder around the room. Everyone had a guest. Except Jin. He sat on the table and twirled his hair. I felt bad but Kurama pulled me out of the hug and looked around too.

"Oh so that's the guy you talked about." Karasu said with a smirk as he eyed me. The person he was talking to was a male with blue hair. I just wanted to punch myself in the face. How much people in this world have BLUE hair?

"Shut up Karasu or I'll leave you alone with Suzaku." I warned and his smirk faded.

"We'd still kick ass. We're the bad guys. And you'd suck as a hero. Be a villain. And hello whomever you are." Karasu stood up and eyed him with a smirk and ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. "What beautiful hair you have."

"Karasu." I growled and he flashed me a smile and continued to let his fingers run freely in the beautiful locks of Kurama's red hair.

"Uh, why thank you. So you're Karasu? My name is Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama stuck out his hand and Karasu eyed it and slowly slipped his hand into Kurama's and they gave a firm handshake. I pouted. I hate Karasu right now.

"You look so much better in person Kurama." Karasu pushed his lips together like he was trying to bite back a laugh but it was a really taunting smile. I growled.

"So you've seen a picture of me?" Kurama asked kind of confused. I swear if Karasu answers that I'm going to kill him...

"Hiei drew a picture of you in his journal." Kuwabara giggled and my head snapped in his direction with my face burning red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled and Kurama wrapped his arms around me and restrained me from killing anyone in this room.

"That's sweet Hiei." Kurama whispered in my ear and I calmed down nearly immediately. A shadow of a smile appeared on my lips and I eased in Kurama's arms. I missed him hugging me. It was so soothing I loved it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." I mumbled and blushed. I hated how weak I was around Kurama. And obviously everyone caught onto it. The room burst out into giggles and 'aww'ing which pissed me off again. "I'll kick someone's ass--" Kurama covered my mouth a bit to late but he tried.

"Calm down Hiei." Kurama laughed and held me tighter and I huffed.

Kurama didn't know how easily he had power over me. The smallest thing about him made me shiver and I loved it. I loved him. I'm going to go crazy without him for a week but he told me to get better and if he really wants me to get better then I'll try my hardest. But for right now I just want him to hold me. Being held by Kurama was like a wave of warmth heating up my body. It was a perfect match, me and him. At least I think so. I don't think anyone could fit together as well as me and him do. But that's my opinion. I wish me and Kurama were closer though. There's things he doesn't trust me with. I don't know what they are but I know he keeps things from me. It hurts but I understand where he's coming from. I wouldn't trust me either. But I love Kurama and I would do anything for him. I actually feel bad. All this time he's been trying to get me better and I've ignored it. I didn't even know he was trying to begin with. But that's me being inconsiderate like I always am...

"I love you Kurama." I whispered, lightly. No one could hear me, at least I'm pretty sure. Kurama laughed softly. I loved his laugh. It was soothing.

"I love you too Hiei." He said his slightly louder than I said mine. Not by much but there were a few people who simply grinned at us. Probably because I was actually showing emotion. Of course I was, I'm with Kurama. And I love him more than anything. More than anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

omg wow I actually updated this story hahahaha. Sorry about the other ones. I'm just kind of bored of them I guess. :/ Katenshimi is wayyyy too long for my liking and Twin Thing I ran out of things to happen, and Cherish... I have no idea lol. Anyway, I got this out so be happy. :P

****

Dedications: half-a-recess, GoodLuckMotherFuckers, SounnyKitty, LightShadowsh, CakeIsLie

* * *

"Ahhh!! Kill yourself!!!" I screamed at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were jumping around me like wild animals laughing for no particular reason.

"Hiei! That isn't nice. We'll take away your good time if you don't behave." Koenma warned and I glared.

"What so now it's like jail? Good time? Really?" I grumbled and sat down after getting away from the singing dorks who have currently abducted Chu into their evil singing of doom. If this was good time then I would like to see what bad time is. This is ridiculous. I just want to like kill myself.

"Hiei! How ya doin'? Ya wanna go play outside with me?" Jin asked as he sat next to me and I sighed and shrugged. Better than being inside I'll tell you. "Yay! Koenma can we go outside n' play basketball?" He asked and Koenma nodded and Nurse Boton motioned for us to follow her outside.

"Why are we the only ones going outside?" I asked kind of lost but at the same time I didn't give a shit.

"Do ya want me to bring everyone else outside with us Hiei?" Jin asked and I shook my head and he smiled. "Well then, les stop complainin' n' play some basketball."

I looked at the net and sighed. I hated sports that required height. But then again I was good at most sports. Basketball just wasn't one of them... I like football, I get to tackle people and it doesn't matter about your body structure, just be fast. I can do that.

Jin bounced me the ball and I grabbed it and looked at it and sighed.

"I'm not one for basketball. I can't really play." I said and threw the ball at the hoop and it was about 3 feet away. Jin grinned widely and grabbed it and tossed it to me again and I glared. He hopped over to me though and changed the way I was holding it.

"Ya can't really play wit it if ya toss it like a cannon Hiei! Ya gotta make a nice throw not just launchin' it out a yer hands!" He laughed and I glared and he grabbed the ball with a smile. "Like this."

He looked at me and without paying attention to the ball or the hoop it went in perfectly with a _swoosh_.

"N' that's how ya do it Hiei. Com'on yer turn!" He handed me the ball and I threw it and still it was no where near the net.

"Damn ball, can't even help me out on this one." I growled and Jin laughed whole heartedly and pinched my cheeks.

"Aww looks like Hiei here is s'all flustered about basketball. Dun worry bud we'll get the hang of it!" Jin promised and like a herd of animals the rest of the dork crew ran outside like a stampede. As quickly as I got outside I walked back inside not caring if Jin was calling for me.

"Can I go back in my room now?" I asked Koenma who paused from doing whatever it was that he was doing and blinked up at me.

"Now Hiei, why would you do that? You have another half an hour outside." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I've been with these losers long enough can't I go in my room please?" I snapped and Koenma sighed and shook his head as he wrote on his clipboard and walked out of the room.

"Come with me Hiei." So I did and he brought me to my hell. It was better than with everyone outside, I have a headache and I don't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Koenma left me locked in the room and I pulled out the journal and started to doodle in it. That's all it's really been used for. To draw. Not that I can draw well but whatever.

"I hate this place." I grumbled to myself and let my eyes wander around the white room. I remember the day I came here, all the pent up anger I had to everyone. Sure I hate them still but I've calmed down a bit. I hated that feeling. They think they could _change _me? That's a laugh. "Assholes."

I'm pretty sure if someone was overhearing the conversation I had to myself they would think I'm certifiably crazy but then again, I'm in the right place.

"Hiei!! Wha'cha doin' in here bud??" Jin asked as he slammed the door open and I winced.

"I have. A headache. Please. Leave." I said through clenched teeth and he blushed a bit and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't know. But Hiei, I gotta question, think ya can answer it?" He said in a really soft, unlike Jin voice.

"Hn." I continued with my picture, wanting to stab Jin in the jugular for not listening to me. I want to be alone, what part of it does this retard not understand???

"Do ya think that yew can grow to... Actually likin' me?" Jin asked and I looked up with my eyes slightly widened but he kept talking. "Cus it seems that ya don't n' I think of yew as a friend n' I jus wanted yew to feel the same, ya know? I know that Kurama means a lot to ya but I'd very much like bein' yer friend too Hiei." Jin said and looked at me with a smile.

"...Go away Jin..." I looked down, my face burning but I wasn't going to let him see that. "Kurama is barely here for me so why should I need you? I don't need anyone and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that said I actually cared about you even as an acquaintance." I said stiffly and Jin's shoulders slouched.

"... Ya don't mean that Hiei. I know it." Jin said quietly and I looked up at him with a glare.

"Jin. Leave. NOW." I hissed and he sighed and turned around and walked to the door and paused. He looked behind to look at me one last time and turned to the door and opened it but before he left he whispered to me,

"...I jus wanted to make ya happy forever... Cus yer always so sad.. Hiei.." With that he walked out of the room and closed the door.

.:~{*+*}~:.

"Time for medication~!!" Boton sang as everyone groaned and lined up to get the cups. I was so out of it today. It was raining and the rain makes me tired. I grabbed a cup and shoved the pills in my mouth.

"Aw look! Shorty is taking his pills!" Kuwabara exclaimed and I grited my teeth and accidentaly chewed the pill. I made a face at the medicine as I swallowed it.

"Shut up Kuwabara or I'll hurt you." I warned and Koenma glared and I growled. "You see that he instigated this!"

"Hiei, be the bigger person." Koenma said and everyone in the room started laughing.

"Have you seen his height!?!" Yusuke laughed hysterically. "He's far from the bigger person!"

"Com'on now don't ya think yew should be nice to little Hiei, he didn't do anythin' to ya so why not leave em alone." Jin said and everyone got quiet. He said it with a perfectly straight face which was unlike Jin so everyone was confused. But Jin broke out into his childish smile. "Thank yew."

I looked around and things were starting to get really... Weird. It just seemed that everything was twisted and contorted into a weird alternate reality.

"Hiei, are ya alright? Yw dun be lookin' so well." Jin was in front of me but he was a blob of colors. It didn't make sense. I rubbed my eyes for a second and I looked back and where Jin stood was Kurama..?

"Kurama? Why are you here?" I asked and stumbled over to him. "Did you get taller...?" I was patting his chest, it was usually where his head was. I giggled slightly. "Oh my god you did get taller. How'd you do that buddy?" I slipped and fell backwards and started laughing.

"Hiei, are you ok?" I looked up, hearing Koenma's voice but seeing a floating baby with a binky in his mouth. "Hiei."

"Koenma, you look younger.. Why do you have a binky in your mouth?" I asked with a dazed look on my face. I reached for it but he took a step back and I pouted slightly.

"Boton, what's wrong with Hiei?" I turned to look at Boton who was hovering on an oar and in a pink kimono.

"I thought you used oars for something else. I wanna fly on an oar." I mumbled quite loudly and could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned to Kurama who looked like Jin now. "Where did Kurama go...?" I looked around and Jin smiled.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hiei but what the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked and I pushed myself up and grabbed the gauze that wrapped up my arm and tugged it off. When it was off there was a dragon on my arm.

"I'll show you Yusuke! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!!" I saw black flames completely engulf the room and I laughed and fell over again. Jin was by my side and he looked at the dragon and then looked at me with a funny face.

"He's completely lost it!" Kuwabara cried.

"No... He took the wrong medicine." Boton said, embarrassed that she let it happen.

"Who's medicine did you give him??" The floating toddler cried and she looked down at her list.

"Suzuki's."

I didn't know what happened next, a bunch of men in tuxedos were around me and shot something in my arm and I passed out.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I woke up in my bed sprawled out and Jin was on the other bed looking at the ceiling. I could see from outside that I had slept all day and was working into the nighttime. The window frame was stained indigo from the outside world.

"Hiei." Jin whispered and looked at me and I grunted and he got up and walked over to my side and sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. "Can I see the dragon again?" I looked up at him like he was an idiot. What dragon was he talking about?

"Dragon?" I asked and he pointed to my arm that was wrapped up.

"When yew were on Suzuki's pills yew called it a dragon. May I see it?" Before he asked if he could see it AGAIN which meant he already saw it which was confusing enough.

"You already saw it though." I grunted and turned my head and Jin placed his hands on that arm.

"Jus please Hiei." He whispered and I growled and started to unwrap my arm. He stared at it for a while, taking in the detail.

What it was, wasn't a dragon. It was me carving my arm a little bit at a time but it did look like a dragon if you looked at it from a weird angle. It took up most of my arm so there was a lot of time, effort and depression put into the dragon.

Jin reached out his fingers and traced some of the deep scars and over some of the more fresh ones too, the indentation of the cuts were very much noticeable.

"They... Look painful Hiei." Jin said softly and I looked up at him, he was about to cry. I had no idea why he was though.

"It's fine.." My eyebrows were pushed together in confusion as I looked at him. He stroked my arm slowly. "It doesn't hurt anymore.. I'm ok."

His forehead pressed against mine and he hugged me seconds later.

"I'm here for ya Hiei. Please dun do that anymore. I'll try to make ya happy. Jus dun do that.." I was tense in the hug but slowly it felt more comforting and I just let him hug me. His head was resting in the crook of my neck and I had the urge to do the same to him but I sat up straight feeling weird in the hug.

"I won't." I said but the weirdest thing is, I think I actually meant it like a promise.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I walked into the room with everyone jumping around like animals and to my surprise no one turned to me or made fun of me for whatever happened when I was on the drugs that I found out about. Chu walked up to me though and flicked my nose with a smile.

"Yew got tha cutest wittle giggle eva Hiei." He said with a chuckle but he wasn't teasing me. I could tell somehow. With that he sat down in his normal seat. Jin was late, I don't know where he goes to so early in the morning. I never got to find out. I was always sleeping. Maybe one day I'll follow him, I don't know.

I sat in my chair, curled up like normal. For some reason I'm feeling so incredibly tired.

"Now everyone it's time to start group. But today we're going to let you guys be creative. Over on the table there's several pieces of paper and dozens of crayons and markers. I'm going to let you guys draw a picture and then we're all going to tell stories as to why you picked that picture and what it means to you." I rolled my eyes but everyone stood up and we went to the table.

Before I could blink, Jin was there.

"Howdy everyone! Isn't today such an awesome day? I love today!" He grinned and practically did back flips.

"What's so great about today?" I asked confused and everyone looked at me shocked.

"It's Wednesday." Touya said quietly and I turned to the blue and green haired boy who seemed kind of disappointed. "I'm surprised you forgot."

"Oh." I thought, how could I forget that it was WEDNESDAY. But then I remembered yesterday I was knocked out all day. That could be what messed me up. I got to see Kurama today. At least I have something to look forward to.

"The faster the pictures get done and group goes through then the faster we're going to eat and go see everyone." Koenma said and I looked at the paper blankly. I couldn't think of anything to draw or color or anything.

Then it hit me.

I grabbed the green and the red and scribbled a bunch of colors over that and felt somewhat proud of my creation.

.:~{*+*}~:.

"So my picture is about a dragon n' the wind cus the dragon knows that he can fly anywhere n' the wind will always be thar to keep em' up." Jin said with a grin and looked at me with a laugh. I picked up my picture kind of embarrassed.

"A rose!" Chu yelled like he was playing pictionary. I nodded at him.

"Well... I met Kurama when I was 4 years old because I fell in a rose bush and he helped me up. He got all the thorns out of my leg and helped me clean the blood up and then he picked one of the roses and took the thorns off and gave it to me. That's why this rose has no thorns..."

.:~{*+*}~:.

We ate lunch and sat in the room where we waited to see if someone was coming for us. I was a bit jumpy, I couldn't wait to see Kurama, I hadn't talked to him in a week. I missed him dearly.

But soon everyone was called out of the room except for me. I was confused.

"Come on Hiei," Koenma called from the opposite door. "you can wait in this room."

I knew what that meant. It meant that Kurama wasn't coming today. Why wouldn't he come though? What purpose would that be at all?? Just leaving me here. I did my part of the deal damn it! He told me he'd come see me!! I crumpled the picture of the rose in my hand and dropped it in the garbage on the way out of the room. Koenma stared at me sadly.

"He might come late Hiei." He offered and I glared up at him.

"You and I both know that isn't true." I said grimly and walked passed him and sat down.

How did I know it? How the hell did I know that I would be all alone? Even Jin wasn't with me. I was alone again.

Because I waited that hour not moving in the same spot.

For someone that never came for me.

The real question was... Who was I waiting for?

* * *

Awwwww did I do good? They looking cuter together or is it just me?? X3 I love them haha review please. I hate when people do everything BUT review. I'd like to know WHY you like it and favorite it and watch it lol. Tata lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Yooooo my knukkaaaaaaa whad upppp??? wut wuld u do if i tlkd lyk dis da hole timeee?? wuld u qooo insneee???

I would.. Shit lol. It takes me longer to type like a retard (or RITARD... haha Alan) than a regular human being. lol

Anyway,

****

Dedications: GoodLuckMotherFuckers, half-a-recess, Tori Sohma, Hiei08

Enjoyyy

* * *

"Hiei! Wha'cha doin' out here?" Jin asked while he skipped into the room and I looked up at him, kind of glaring.

"He never came." I said gruffly and Jin tilted his head to the side.

"He didn't? Oh Hiei I'm sorry." He walked over and knelt down by me with his huge Cheshire like grin. "Would ya like to play with me?"

"...What?" I asked slowly and he laughed, his blue eyes seemed to twinkle a bit.

"Play a game with me. Com'on it'll be fun Hiei." Jin grabbed my hand and skipped backwards and pulled me up so I slammed into his chest. "Sorry Hiei! I forgot how tiny ya were." He laughed and I looked up at him with a glare and a pout. He looked down at me and smiled. "Yer so cute Hiei. So little."

I felt my face burn. Dear lord what is wrong with me?

"I'm not little damn you!!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"Ok Hiei. Yer not." He let go of me and walked out of the room. "Com'on!"

I just stood there for a moment and looked at my hands. Why was I trembling?

"Coming Jin..."

.:~{*+*}~:.

"I am the best at arm wrestling I'd say." Chu bragged and Kuwabara grinned like a mad man.

"Bring it on!" He practically flew over the table and grabbed Chu' s arm as they pushed and tried to get the other's hand down. I hated arm wrestling. It really didn't prove anything I think.

"Hiei, wanna arm wrestle?" Jin smiled as he held up his arm and without missing a beat,

"Whatever." Why did I agree to something I hated? Whatever.

Me and Jin sat down at the table and it seems the crowd that was watching Chu and Kuwabara shifted to us. Apparently watching me arm wrestle was funny. Bastards.

"Wow Hiei! Yer strong!" Jin said happily, we've been arm wrestling for about 5 minutes and things haven't gone less than an 80 degree angle with the table.

"I'm just humoring you Jin. I can beat you." I smirked cockily and Jin grinned widely.

"Then les see it!" He invited and I pressed all of my weight into my arm and slammed his hand to the table, Jin looked quite surprised and I simply smirked and crossed my arms.

"There." Before I could stand there was Yusuke moving Jin out of the chair, asking for an arm wrestling match. I didn't think that arm wrestling really proved any strength but whatever, it was something to do.

So I arm wrestled with just about everyone.

And won.

.:~{*+*}~:.

"Hey Hiei." Jin called, we were both laying on our beds. I was writing in my journal though. I made a noise indicating I was listening. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"...What?" I stopped writing and turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean yer improvin' so fast that I dun think yer gonna be here for long." Jin said and I stayed quiet.

"I'm not improving fast at all." I said and Jin looked at me with a grin.

"Yer on level two already. Four more levels and yer gone." Jin stated and I blinked. I was on level two? Since when?

"Well... What level are you on?" I asked, seemingly uninterested and Jin smiled widely.

"Zero." I looked at him confused.

"I don't... Understand. You're better than everyone here how are you not even on level one?" I asked and growled to myself. Why was I sounding so interested?

"I'm not as good as I seem Hiei. I thought that ya'd notice befar everyone else did. I dun think that I'll ever get outa here." I looked down at that comment. Jin seemed fine though... Maybe... Just maybe I should stay a bit longer.

Wait... What am I thinking?

.:~{*+*}~:.

I sat with my arms crossed in group. Jin was sitting next to me and everyone else was bouncing around like wild animals. It was rather annoying. I just sat there growling. I hated Thursdays. I hated this Thursday even more than normal. Because it wasn't Wednesday. But why should it matter anyway? Kurama didn't come. Stupid Kurama. I hate him. He should come today...

"So Hiei, wha'cha thinkin' bout?" Jin asked as he cocked his head to the side, looking at me.

"Nothing." I answered gruffly.

"Aw com'on. Why dun ya tell me nothin' Hiei?" Jin asked and I glared daggers at him, trying to get him to shut up but then again, Jin isn't the one to catch on quickly so I don't even know why I tried to begin with. It was a horrible attempt with an even worse outcome. "I mean we're roomies n' stuff so I dun know why ya dun trust me. I'm pretty good with keepin' secrets."

". . ." I continued to glare at whatever was directly in front of me, which happened to be Doctor Koenma but I really don't give a shit. I'm mad today.

"So Hiei." Koenma sat as he stood up and walked over to me with a grin.

"Today is your birthday." He announced and my pupils dilated. Why the hell did he have to bring that up? Why god?

"Really!? It's yar birthday!?" Jin asked excitedly and I stood up and glared with a scowl.

"Bring me to my room. I need to be alone." I said and Koenma looked confused. "Bring me to my room."

". . .Hiei, you need to stay--" I grabbed my chair and flung it across the room so it slammed into the wall.

"BRING ME TO MY **FUCKING **ROOM!!" I screamed and he sighed and motioned for a few nurses to escort me to my room. I hated that room but I hated my birthday even more. So I guess it evens out...

The nurses practically threw me in the room and padlocked the door, afraid, like they should. I slightly smirked at the outcome.

But then the realization of the fact of what day it was sunk in and once again I was pissed off and upset.... No I was pissed off because I, Hiei, never got upset... Ever...

I sat on my bed glaring at the white but somehow over the passed few days I found a sense of comfort in the room. It brought me pretty alright memories. It is where I met Jin after all... But I hate Jin so it doesn't matter...

I grabbed my journal and my crayon and started to write, they gave me a slightly sharper crayon after me arguing that I couldn't read whatever I wrote with a nearly flat crayon. This one was red. I like that color. My old one was black. I rather miss it.

I wrote about today. Not _today_ but today. The date not the weekday. My birthday. My day of birth. The crap that happened on Yukina and my birthday. People think I'm lying when I tell them I can remember being born, but I'm not lying. I remember everything perfectly. But that's all I remember. I can't remember if Yukina and I actually spent time together much after we were born, I remember sharing a crib with her at one point. I was the older brother.

That day my mother died, I was left in the care of my father. My mother had a harder time pushing me out than Yukina so I'm blamed for her dying. It was too much strain. She was nearly dead before Yukina came out. I had killed my own mother. I hate this day for that. I hate looking at the glare on my father's face as he looked at me, cooing baby, not able to do anything on my own, gazing admirably at the person who would be caring for me. But he never did.

We were given away. He hated me, I knew that. That's the only memory I have with my dad.

_"I hate you."_

I didn't mean to kill her. But he looked at me like I was a monster. So every year on this day I have to be alone. I don't cry, I don't do anything. I just lay there. Thinking of the faded face of my exhausted mother and the dangerous glare on my father. I honestly wish I could see their faces in my memories. It's the only thing I have left of them both...

I unwrapped the gauze on my arm and ran my padded fingertips freely through the bumpy indents in my skin that I caused after all these years. My dragon. I miss feeding it. Adding more, letting it drink away the blood as it drains away the pain. The sensation of the stainless steel across my skin, I shivered. I see myself as an artist, maybe even a tattoo artist. Their pieces of work stay on your body forever. I'm an artist of my own creations.

Yukina... I miss her. She was the reason for the dragon's tongue. It looks like a snake tongue, like a Y. Y for Yukina.

I moved my arm to my mouth and eyed it slowly. Then I bit harshly into my arm, I kept biting harder until I tasted the metallic salty crimson liquid. I pulled my arm away and saw several indentation marks where my teeth didn't puncture the skin, probably just would look like someone bit me for about 10 minutes. But there was also the for holes that poked through the skin. My fangs are fairly sharp.

I watched the blood trickle out of the holes and form into one droplet on the underside of my arm. I smiled. Not smirk. I actually smiled as I watched the blood drip on my shirt. I didn't flinch as it clung to my skin. No I liked it. I don't know how that much blood came from a little cut but whatever beats me. I liked looking as the blood came down it was rather satisfying.

I wrapped my arm back up and closed my eyes and sunk into a dream.

.:~{*+*}~:.

_"Are you ok?!" A small boy cried as he ran towards me. I had fallen into a bush and been scraped up pretty badly. I was crying too, sniffling and whining. It hurt._

_"N-no." My lower lip was shaking and the boy helped me out of the bushes with ease. He has long red hair when I finally got a good look at him, pretty light colored eyes._

_"Better?" I sniffled, wiped a few tears away and nodded. "Hi I'm Kurama!" _

_".. I-I'm H-Hiei." I continued to wipe at my eyes trying not to cry anymore._

_"What were you doing in the rose bushes anyway?" Kurama asked and I sniffled again._

_"I wanted.. To get a pretty flower... For my mommy." I said and he blinked and smiled warmly._

_He leaned in the bushes and pulled out a rose. It pricked his finger and a I saw a bit of red and my eyes widened._

_"You got hurt!" I cried and he smiled and sucked his finger for a minute and pulled away. No blood. _

_"It's ok. I don't mind so much anymore." He said simply and pulled off the thorns with his finger nails. "Here you go. A flower for your mommy." He smiled widely and I slowly grabbed the flower and tilted my head to the side._

_"Would you... Like to come to see her?" I asked and he grinned and helped me up._

_"I would love to!" He said happily and I grinned._

_"Cool! Come with me." I grabbed his arm and started sprinting. We made our way to the graveyard and I looked at Kurama who didn't look odded out. He just kept running with me._

_Finally we stopped at a tombstone with my mother's name engraved in stone. I smiled softly and placed the rose on her grave. _

_"Kurama, mommy. Mommy, Kurama." Kurama smiled softly and bowed to the grave._

_"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."_

.:~{*+*}~:.

I woke up in a jolt. I remember that day perfectly. I didn't think I would. That's odd... Without even realizing it my eyes were tearing up. I didn't even feel the tears roll down my cheeks. I was crying without even notice it. No one could understand how much I love Kurama. Ever. This is the day we met. So many years ago, today. I would bring my mom flowers every year and put them on her grave. I didn't do it this year. I couldn't do it this year. I'm sorry mom... It's my fault you died and I can't even bring you flowers...

"Hiei..." Boton walked into the room. "Hiei, you have a visitor."

I looked at her confused as she looked at me kind of sympathetically. I noticed that it was because I was crying.

I quickly wiped away my tears and nodded and got off the bed.

"Ok... Who is it?" I asked and she didn't answer. She just walked out of the room so I followed.

"Hiei... Why is there blood on your shirt?" She asked and I paused and shrugged. She raised her eyebrow. "Change." She walked into her office and handed me a shirt. I changed and she grabbed my shirt and threw it in the hamper and we walked towards the visitor lounge.

"Why am I able to have a visitor?" I asked and she gazed at me.

"Policy." She said simply and we entered the room.

There was my father. I'd recognize that face anywhere. Although it looked awfully aged since I last saw him.

"Hiei." He said lowly and I looked at Boton slightly shocked but she nudged me on and I slowly walked to the table next to him.

"...What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked slightly confused. Maybe he didn't think I'd recognize him. I did. I remember him with slightly more and darker hair. Now it's thinning and grey. His eyes are the same just with bags under them. But they were red.

"You know who I am?" He asked and I nodded solemnly.

"My father..." I answered and he looked rather confused. "I remember your face. It would be much better if you glared and told me you hated me though. Then I could properly fit the memory to face."

"... You remember that?" He asked and I glared angrily.

"Of course I do. That's the only memory I have of you. Why are you even here?" I snapped and he looked away and scratched his cheek.

"Happy Birthday." He said finally and I looked at him disgustedly.

"Twenty-three years too late for that. Don't you think?" I hissed and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Hiei." I wasn't even sitting down yet. I still stood next to it. I just turned around and walked to Boton.

"What policy?" I asked and she looked down.

"Parents are allowed to check in at all times." She said quietly and I shook my head.

"That isn't my father. I don't know who he is." I walked passed her and she looked apologetically at my dad but she had to stay with me so followed quickly behind him.

"Hiei." I ignored her. I ran, sprinted actually to my room and quickly got into my room, trying to not let anyone, especially Boton, see that I, Hiei, can be sad and cry.

"Hiei... Yer crying." Jin said softly and got off his bed and hugged me. I didn't resist. I collapsed in his grasp.

* * *

Awww what a tender embrace!!!

I wonder how long it'll take to ruin it.... *evil smile*

MOVIE TRIVIA!! Who is Alan? look above for your clue.

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy shit I died again. lmao well guys I apologize deeply for that. I love my stories but I've been a bit boyfriend obsessed. He is a bit WoW obsessed like an effing nerd so I decided to start writing when he ignores me for video games. It's okay, I'll find a punishment for him lol. But yeah I also have a job so it's been a bit tough. I haven't really been writing much of anything. Nor drawing. You know what inspires me though? Fan art. :) Thats how My Hiro was finished. Send me in fan art to any story and garenteed I'll write another chapter happily!

Well I'm much too tired to do dedications for this chapter, sorry. I just have to quickly write the last page of Katenshimi so I can go to bed. lol Well I love you all and goodnight!

This is one of my favorite chapters btw

* * *

Jin just sat there as I cried. I didn't even know I could cry this much. The door was shut, thankfully. We were on his bed and he was stroking my hair. He didn't say anything. Neither did I. I just clung to him, my face buried in his chest, heaving I was crying so hard. He just basically cradled me and stroked my hair.

Soon though my cries simmered down and I slowly fell asleep. I must say, Jin smells amazing. That's weird but he just has this unique smell to him.

I felt him lay me down slowly as I was growing deeper into my sleep. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head and held me close.

"I'll be here for ya Hiei. Count on it." He whispered and that's the last thing I remember.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I woke up to light breathing on the top of my head. What happened? Why am I here?

I tried to see who I was tangled limbs with and saw that it was a Jin that was sound asleep. He looked so at peace. I never noticed before...

I decided I could sleep a bit longer before actually having to admit to him that I was up. But of course he is an extremely light sleeper.

"Yer up Hiei?" He whispered in a drowsy voice and yawned. I slowly nodded slowly.

"Yes..." I grumbled and he smiled.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." I pushed myself away from him and quickly made it to my bed which was cold and not as welcoming as Jin's. "Wus wrong?"

"I don't know what came over me yesterday but surly it won't happen again. You can count on it." I faced the opposite way of Jin and looked at the wall.

"Don't be embarrassed Hiei. I told ya I'd be there for ya. I won't tell no one about it. Jus let me be there for ya..." He said quietly and I huffed.

"Don't worry that's the last time you're going to see that stupid pathetic side of me. It was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. Just leave me alone Jin..." I was getting annoyed, fast.

"Hiei..." He sat up and went through one of his drawers and pulled something out. He walked over to my bed and stood there until I looked at him. He handed me the paper he pulled out. It was a drawing of flowers. A vase full of them. At the top it said _Happy Birthday Hiei!_ "I know you don't like your birthday but I'm thankful for it."

I looked at the flowers, one was a red rose and I glared at it. I tossed it behind me, which was where Jin was.

"I don't want it." I growled and he slowly picked up the paper and averted his gaze.

"But Hiei-"

"Listen Jin," I sat up so I was looking at him glaring up a storm. "you aren't Kurama and you never will be so just leave me alone." I turned back around and laid there looking back at the wall.

"...I'm not Kurama... I'm Jin... Why can't I just be Jin and be special? Why do I have to be Kurama..?" Jin asked innocently. "I'm not jealous that I'm not Kurama... I'm jealous of the fact that he's the one that's special..." He laid down on his bed and I sighed.

Why was I being such a dick to Jin? He didn't do anything. I guess I was embarrassed...

"Jin." I looked over at him and he peeked through his arms, he was laying on his pillow with both arms around his head.

"Yes Hiei?" He asked and I didn't know how to apologize. I didn't even want to. So I just stared at him, hoping that without me saying anything he would know what I was saying so I wouldn't have to say those words out loud. ". . . I forgive you Hiei."

.:~{*+*}~:.

I was still in my bed. Jin sat next to me in his. We didn't speak but I knew Jin wanted to. I don't know what made me so special to Jin. I wasn't nice. I didn't do anything worth crap. I'm a horrible person and I knew it so why didn't he? Why didn't Jin push me away like everyone else? Like my dad, or any friend I've ever had, or even Kurama. I don't understand what made Jin so loyal. He stayed at my side. Sure he was annoying as fuck but something told me that no matter what, I could trust him, so I did. I trust Jin. It took me just now to realize how much. He's right after all. He isn't Kurama. He shouldn't have to be. I should accept Jin as Jin and not try to make him Kurama's replacement.

I stood up for a minute and Jin looked at me confused but didn't say anything. I walked over to him and stood by his bed, for some reason I wasn't blushing. I was just looking at him. As if he knew exactly why I saw standing by him, he scooted over on his bed and I sat down. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me close as I laid down. I've never been held like this. It was strange, unusual even for me but it didn't mean I didn't like it. In fact, I think I could get used to being so comfortable in his arms. After all, he told me that he wouldn't tell anyone. It's like a secret between the two of us.

"You don't have to be Kurama to be special." I mumbled. "I was wrong."

Jin seemed to like that, I could feel him grin as his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"No matter what Hiei, yer always gonna be special to me. No one else ever had a spot for ya to fill. There was one set for ya." Jin whispered and I fell asleep.

I don't know what about Jin is it that I liked so much but I did. Truth is, I don't want to get better. I don't want to leave Jin but I'm going to have to and I'm not going to like it. I felt like I wanted to stay there forever, with Jin. What's wrong with me?

_I could feel the breeze on my cheeks as I wondered around in the dark. I was in the forest and I was completely lost. I couldn't figure out which way to turn._

_"HIIIIEEEIIII!" I heard someone yell and my ears twitched and I turned to my left. "HIIIIEEEEIIII!" It was Kurama! I felt myself smile as I started to chase the sound of my name._

_"HIEI! HIEI!" I paused and turned to the opposite direction. "HIEI! HIEI! PLEASE WHERE ARE YA HIEI!" It was Jin. He was looking for me too..?_

_They were at opposite ends, how would I make it to both of them...? I wouldn't. I need to pick._

_'"HIIIEEEEIII!"_

_"HIEI! HIEI!"_

_What one do I go to...?_

I woke up surprisingly slowly. I was startled at the feeling of warmth and remembered Jin was sleeping next to me.

"Hiei. Yar so precious." He whispered and kissed the top of my head. I tensed. Starting at my feet I felt like I was on fire and it slowly rose up o my face were I turned bright red. I fucking hate Jin. Why does he make me blush so fucking much I don't understand.

"Oh, yar up." Jin said and giggled.

I sat up and looked at him and he sat up with me and fixed my hair. He looked so into doing it too. So concentrated. His fingers brushed the outline of my face and he smiled softly.

"So handsome." My heart stopped then restarted then had a seizure. I lost my breath and I stared at Jin in awe. I've... Never... Heard that before.

"W-what?" I finally choked out and Jin moved his face closer to mine and stroked my cheek.

"Yar so handsome Hiei." I could feel his breath on my face. I stared at his eyes, the brightest blue I'd ever seen. But more importantly, his lips. They weren't that big, rather thin but their color was surely something to be jealous over. They looked stunningly perfect.

I leaned in without realizing it. Our lips were so close to touching. I wanted to kiss him, I really did. But then I heard the door being unlocked so jumped to my bed and saw Boton a few seconds later.

"Hiei. You have a visitor." She smiled happily.

"Who is it?" I asked airily.

"Kurama!" My heart clenched. I turned to Jin who smiled softly at me.

"Go get em' Hiei." He said and I knew he wasn't as happy as he looked but still I got up and followed Boton.

"I thought they could ONLY visit on Wednesdays." I commented and Boton turned to me with a nice smile and shook her head.

"Well Hiei, since it was your birthday and it didn't go exactly as planned, Kurama wanted to come make it up to you so we let him come anyway." She told me and I smiled a bit. I wasn't going to thank her. No fuck that but still, it felt nice to know that people here weren't a bunch of morons... Wait they still are. "No you have to stay in this room until I get back, I need to have a word with Jin." She then ushered me into the room and locked the door. I saw Kurama sitting at a table. I wouldn't let him know how happy I was to see him.

I walked over, with a pout and glare and he looked up apologetically.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry that I couldn't come yesterday." He said and stood up and hugged me. I stood stiff.

"Why didn't you come?" I asked icily and he hugged me tighter.

"It's a long drive to your mother's grave Hiei." He answered after a few seconds of being silent. It was my turn to not say anything. I was SHOCKED to be completely honest. Kurama decided my not talking required some more insight on what had happened yesterday. "I had all intentions on visiting you but I figured that since you were in here it was my duty as your best friend to do something that you feel the absolute need to do."

"Thank you..." I was still in awe as I looked up at him. He seemed to be delighted and hugged me again.

"You're very welcome." He stopped hugging me and turned to the table and there was something wrapped and a rose on top of it.

"Happy birthday Hiei." I looked at the items on the table and he made me sit and pushed them to me. "You're allowed to keep it with you. I figured you'd really appreciate it."

I seemed confused and he simply smiled and nudged the present. The rose had no thorns. Like always. I smiled and placed it by my side and turned the gift over to where the tape was and slowly peeled off the wrapping. It was a picture frame. That's odd.

I turned it over and my eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I was already crying and I stood up and hugged Kurama tighter than I've ever hugged anyone before.

"Oh my god Kurama thank you so much." I was still in shock.

It was a current picture of Yukina.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I walked into my room and Jin wasn't there. I shook my head and placed the frame on my nightstand and stared at the picture as I put the rose on the platform.

She was so beautiful. Her hair was so long and the same blue color that I remember. I admit, I hate blue hair so much because it reminds me of her. Her eyes though, they were my own. Bright red. She looked so innocent, she was gorgeous and I couldn't get over it.

The door opened and Jin slid in and he looked at me and grinned.

"Hallo Hiei!" He said cheerfully and walked over and looked at the picture.

"Who's that? She looks like ya." He said and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I said,

"My darling sister Yukina."

.:~{*+*}~:.

"Welcome to group Hiei." Kurama said dryly when I walked in a few minutes late... Okay it was a half an hour but whatever.

"Hn." I glared his way but found my way to a seat right next to Jin and Chu like I always did.

"Hey lil' guy wus been goin' on wit chu? You're kinda late." Chu said and I turned to him and sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. Bad dreams is all." I scratched my head and played with my hair. I wonder when I'd be considered well enough to get hair products so I could do up my hair. It's looking rather lame down.

"What are they dreams of?" Koenma looked relevantly interested in the bad dreams I was having and I sighed. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone. I figured I'd be as vague as possible and that way they couldn't figure out what the dream really meant.

"Nothing." I said quickly and quietly and Koenma crossed his legs and leaned forward more on his chair. I have to admit, having him sit directly across from me was rather annoying. "Absolutely nothing."

"Hiei, come on you've made no progress in a while." He nudged the white board I noticed Jin was still on 0 so I clamped my jaw shut. I didn't want to leave Jin, no, not yet.

"Come on now Hiei tell us wus been goin' on in yer head thar." Jin said and gave me a grin, I turned my head so my blush wouldn't burn red.

"I'm lost... In a forest and I don't know where I am... One person is calling me from one side and the other person is calling me from the other side... I don't know what direction to go." I said quietly and Koenma beamed at me. He seemed to be excited that I shared my story to the group. No, I was sharing my story to Jin and I hoped he knew he was one of them.

"Hiei what a complex dream you seem to be having..." I zoned him out and stared at the floor. I wasn't here anymore. I was somewhere safe.

_"Hiei..."_

_"Hiei!"_

I couldn't tell which one I'd prefer. Kurama's smooth voice or Jin's happy yell. I came quite fond of them both. And before I knew it I was listening to Koenma again.

"...so you just have to go to the voice that sounds like they need you the most." I looked up at him and looked back down. This group was a waste I want to go home...

.:~{*+*}~:.

_"HIIIIIEEEEEIIII!" Kurama called, his voice grew tired and wary. "HIIIEEEIIII!"_

_"HIEI! HIEI!" Jin screamed. "HIEI WHERE ARE YA! PLEAS' COME OUT HIEI!" _

_Jin needs me... That's who needed me... Jin, all along it was Jin..._

_I turned to his direction and dashed, I could care less about all of the trees smacking me in the face. I just needed to get to Jin, and fast._

I woke up panting and I turned to Jin who slept soundly in the bed next to me. I smiled softly.

_"So handsome."_ Well right back at you Jin...

I sat on my bed and stood up and walked by Jin's bed and reached out my hand.

"Hiei... Hiei..." His voice was soft but I could tell he was calling for me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm here Jin." I touched his arm and his eyes flickered open. He looked up at me and smiled. He scooted over on his bed and patted down on it. I climbed into the bed next to him and cuddled up to his chest. He was so warm.

Maybe... Just maybe...

Jin was all I needed.

* * *

D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww *heart heart*... don't worry it won't be a Paige story if I don't fuck this up somehow. Maybe next chapter I will? *evil chuckle*

Review please :D That's what inspires me to write!... That and fanart lol


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone :D This chapter has been done since the other one got out but I was kind of lazy lol. Sorry.

If you're interested in Fruits Basket; **PLEASE **read my homepage. If you have a cosplay read my current projects and message me. Also if you're good at editing videos. The information is on my HP and any other questions, just ask.

**Dedications: Tori Sohma, Half-a-recess, GoodLuckMotherFuckers**

This chapter is pretty intense :D

* * *

I woke up slowly and saw that Jin was still fast asleep. His arms were still tight around my waist and he didn't seem to want to let go of me. I don't know what about Jin made me like him. At all really. He was really annoying. He still is actually. But he's Jin.

"Hiei." He mumbled, tired as all hell it seemed. I looked up at him and his eyes seemed to be crusted shut and he rubbed them so his eyes opened and I saw the bright blue. He smiled. "G'mornin' Hiei."

"Hn." I kept a straight face. That's something I'm good at doing. I could hear people walking down the hallway and once they stopped in front of our door I quickly moved to my bed. Jin sat up and Keiko stood at the door, glared at me and motioned for Jin to come out.

I was confused. Why did Jin leave ALL the time. I don't understand.

It was then did I notice that the door was still left open a bit. Nurse Keiko... Dumb bitch. I quietly opened the door and looked around the hallway. The only thing I saw was them bring Jin into a different room and they walked in it too. I got on the ground and crawled to the door, it was like a classroom door. Made of wood with glass showing you what was on the inside. I wasn't dumb enough to look through it though.

I pressed my ear to the door and I heard mumbles. I listened really hard and could barely make out what they were saying. That is until Koenma's loud mouth started to talk.

"Jin are you sure this is okay? You can stop being in the room with Hiei now. He opened up, we could handle it from here." He said and I growled. Asshole.

"No, I think that I cn' help him Koenma. I jus really dun wanna go ya kno? Me n' Hiei are pals n' I dun wanna ruin it. I like Hiei he's n' interestin' person." Jin said and I blushed a bit but most definitely not a lot.

"You and him still can be pals Kurama. Just on different terms." Koenma said simply. Different terms? What the hell did that mean?

"Koenma, I dun wanna. I wanna spend more time with Hiei." Jin said, finally. Koenma seemed to not like this answer. What did they have against me anyway?

"You will still spend time with him Jin! He'll just know you're his THERAPIST not his BUDDY." My body turned cold. So I had to get away.

.:~{In the room}~:.

"I dun want him ta know I'm his therapist tho Koenma..." Jin looked down sadly.

"You're going to have to tell him one way or another." I looked over at Kurama and sighed.

"I kno Kurama but... I dun want that relationship with him. Hes gonna think I only talk ta him cus I get paid... Kurama I dun want yar money. Ya cn' take it. I dun feel right.." Jin reached into his pocket and tossed the money onto Kurama's lap.

"Jin, please take the money, it's no big deal. You're doing your job." Kurama said and Jin smiled and shook his head.

"Jin... Please don't tell me you LIKE Hiei." Koenma said with a sigh and Jin's face heated up rather quickly. "Jin..." Koenma whined and Jin looked away bashfully.

"You like Hiei?" Kurama asked sort of surprised. Jin nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Hiei is different... He's not tryin' ta be like everyone else. He wants ta get better but only at a pace he feels is right. He wants to impress you Kurama. He loves you a lot. He jus wants ya ta be proud of him. I'm sorry... I shouldn't try to take away Hiei from ya Kurama. He's yers." Jin said slowly and Koenma rolled his eyes and Kurama beamed at Jin and got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Jin." He said with his beautiful smile. "It feels so good to know that you care so much about Hiei. I was worried that he wouldn't make progress at all or he wouldn't feel welcomed. I'm sure Hiei cares about you a lot. After all he didn't kill you yet and you two are in the same room." Kurama laughed and Jin smiled softly.

"He trusted me ya kno..." Jin rubbed his arm and Kurama looked at him confused.

"How?" He asked and even Koenma seemed confused.

"Well.." Jin smiled at the thought. "Hiei's dad came on his birthday n' he walked in the room n' he wus cryin' n' I called out ta him n' he looked up at me n' ran over n' hugged me. He cried fer a while n' then he fell asleep."

"That's brilliant." Koenma said with a smile. "I'm glad that you finally broke through to Hiei. I'm sure he'll trust you still even if you're his therapist." Jin frowned. Koenma just didn't get it. Did he?

"Just let him know you care. He'll come around soon enough. Even if it isn't this very minute. Hiei is quite stubborn but he still cares even if he doesn't show it." Kurama said soothingly and Jin sighed and nodded.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I sat in my room looking at the ceiling. I couldn't tell what hurt worse. My heart or my pride. I trusted him. And he probably only talks to me and says nice things because he's fucking PAID to do it!

THAT DICK! I FUCKING _TRUSTED_ HIM!

I kicked a few things around but nothing was hard enough to feel satisfying. Tears of anger streamed down my face. I was shaking uncontrollably. Now I know why I don't trust anyone. Everything is a lie. I collapsed on the ground and punched it but my arms grew weak with each punch. They were too weak to push myself back up so I laid on the ground not moving. Limp on the cold floor with my tears forming a puddle in front of me.

"How could you.. Jin?" I whispered and pressed my forehead to the floor and let the tears drip down. My arms were cradling my stomach. I had a horrible pain now. I didn't know why. Acid bubbled and my throat felt like it was being expanded. I needed to throw up. I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't let myself. I don't want anyone to know how upset this made me. When in reality I shouldn't be upset about this at all. There's no need to... My arms thumped against the floor.

I heard the door open.

"Hallo Hiei!" Jin said happily then paused. "Oh goodness Hiei." He rushed to my side and attempted to help me up and I shook against him.

"GET OFF OF ME DAMN IT!" I yelled and glared at him. I was snarling. "Get the fuck out of here Jin. You don't fucking need to be here." I could see that my words confused him. "I know you're not my friend. You're my fucking therapist. Don't I feel smart. Thanks for lying to me after you told me that I could trust you. Well now I don't! Get the fuck out!" He looked extremely hurt. Probably because he isn't going to get paid anymore. What the fuck ever.

"..." His jaw tightened and his big blue eyes looked so sadly into mine. I didn't have mercy left. I didn't care anymore.

"Out." I hissed and he looked away from my face. He stood up and stared at me.

"Ya cn' still trust me Hiei. I jus wanted ta be close ta ya is all." And he walked out and closed the door slowly. My heart finally broke.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I laid in my bed for a few days. Not really moving. For some reason I wasn't bothered too much. I hadn't seen Jin, I hadn't seen Kurama, Koenma, only twice a day I saw Boton. She brought me food and my meds and looked at me sadly.

Still I laid here. I hadn't had a thought on my mind to get better. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to feel like a human being anymore. I just wanted to die. I know I'm dramatic but I just... I'm tired. I'm so tired all the time and I feel like there's no getting better. That I'm passed help. I'm just a broken shell.

It's been about 13 days since I've seen anyone but Boton. That's okay. I don't mind. I'd rather not see her either but whatever... The only time I get up is to go to the bathroom...

.:~{*+*}~:.

I'm looking at the wall, it's been two weeks and 3 days and I'm still not close to feeling any better. But finally I sat up and sighed. My first time sitting up in a while made me get lightheaded. I pushed myself off the bed and Jin's bed finally caught my eye. I took a step closer to it and slowly... Very slowly... Touched the sheets with my fingers. I was shaking, I felt like I was having convulsions. Finally I sat on the bed and fell so I was laying. I turned my head and inhaled. My heart ached. I smelt Jin.

Maybe it is true that I've been thinking nothing other than Jin. Maybe I'm just too scared to admit it. I'm scared to know I care. I'm scared to be left again. He would have left me anyway. He already did.

I sat up and opened his drawer. I don't know why just out of impulse. There was a notebook. I raised my eyebrow and grabbed it and opened it.

Hiei

I'm not exactly positive about Hiei. He's depressed is for sure but there's something that runs deeper. He isn't depressed for NO reason at all. I just don't know what's bothering him. He seems to be quite fond of his best friend though, Kurama his name is. Maybe Kurama knows what's been bothering him. That's why he put Hiei here. I'm not precisely sure yet. As much as he would hate to admit though, Hiei is really sensitive. I can tell. That's just fine though. It's okay to be sensitive. 

I raised an eyebrow. I guess this was my progression book. Each page seemed to be a new day. It looks like he doesn't know dates. Retard. I flipped a few pages in. I only took up about 20 pages. They weren't even filled out all the way. I put the book back not really caring anymore. Jin got everything wrong about me. I'm going to prove it.

I knocked on my door loudly. A minute or two of knocking the door was unlocked. Boton stood there with a smile.

"How are you doing Hiei?" She asked and I crossed my arms.

"Take me to group." I demanded and she brightened up quite quickly and grinned at me.

"Oh Hiei I'm so happy!" She turned around and led me to the room I grew to hate. But finally I had the nerve to walk in. Koenma looked up at me and smiled.

"Why hello there Hiei!" He said and the group welcomed me back. I walked in and saw that one chair was missing. Jin's. I swallowed and sat down on the open seat.

"Why 'ello there Hiei!" Chu said with a thumbs up and a wink. I glanced to the board and saw that Jin's name was erased and everyone was doing much better than I was. Probably because I was gone for ever.

I didn't pay attention in group. It just felt nice to have people around me. I was getting rather lonely. I didn't listen to how anyone was doing or any story they told group or any question they asked me. I spend my whole time looking where Jin's seat should be. I miss him. A lot.

Before I knew it group was over and everyone was being taken to get lunch. I looked up at Koenma who stood in front of me with a soft smile.

"Hiei how are you feeling?" He asked and I shrugged. I could be a lot better that's for damn sure. I hate it here. "You miss Jin?"

My face turned stone cold and I glared at him and hissed.

"Of course I don't." I said plainly. "What would I miss him for anyway? What did he do for me?" ... Well a lot of things but that's besides the point.

"It's okay Hiei. I know you miss Jin. He misses you too. Why don't you visit him?" Koenma offered and I scowled at the very thought and stormed out of the room and went to go eat. Everyone was sitting at the big table but I sat alone. I remember Jin sat with me when I was alone...

"Is this seat taken?" My heart sped up and I looked up and gawked. "Hello Hiei. I heard you're feeling better." Kurama smiled at me and sat down. "You don't look too good though buddy. Go on and eat. I could sneak you in some food if you would like to."

"...Did you know?" I asked in a raspy voice and Kurama seemed confused. "Did you know?" I repeated my question, now glaring a bit. Kurama's confusion didn't seem to fade however.

"Know about what Hiei?" He asked and I started to play with my food a bit.

"Jin." I spat. "Did you know about him?" I looked up at Kurama who averted his gaze and sighed.

"Hiei... Yes I did... I'm sorry. You seemed to like Jin so much. And now you hate him, Koenma says. Jin is really upset Hiei. He truly does care for you." Kurama said softly and I scoffed and ran my fingers through my greasy hair. I really need a shower. I probably smell horrible too...

"So much he had to be paid to pay attention to me right?" I asked and Kurama took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hiei, please don't be like this. There's no need to. Jin wasn't paid to like you. He was paid to help you. And it just so happens that along the way he developed a sense of caring for you. Stop pushing people away. I'm not all you have Hiei. There are some people who want to love you but you simply won't let them. Just go with your heart on this one. Jin isn't going to leave you like everyone else. He isn't everyone else. Even when you get out of here he'll still come see you. It's okay. I promise you that. He's a good person Hiei and you need to sort the good from the bad. People here are just trying to help you. They mean you no harm." Kurama let go of my hand and I frowned and looked up at Kurama and pushed away my food and stood up and walked to the door. Boton stood there.

"Let me take a shower." I demanded and she didn't have room to say no. We both knew I smelt like molded ass cheese.

.:~{*+*}~:.

I stood in the shower for a few minutes just staring down. I felt the water pound on my skin and it hurt. I didn't know why I felt so sensitive. It just felt like I was being shot. I closed my eyes. Maybe Kurama was right. Maybe I do need to let my guard down every once in a while. Maybe everyone isn't out to get me. And fuck, maybe I love Jin.

I'd never ever fucking say that out loud. I'm surprised I thought it.

While sighing I began to scrub my hair and getting the dirty disgusting grease out. The water reminded me that I really needed to pee...

.:~{*+*}~:.

"WOW! I can't believe I'm already on the upper level of 5!" Kuwabara grinned and started laughing his loud obnoxious laugh.

"Can you shut up?" I hissed. "You're voice gives me suicidal thoughts." I said and everyone looked at me surprised and shortly after it was followed by a grin. Then I was hugged by everyone.

"AWWW HIEI IS TALKING AGAIN!" Yusuke shouted with a grin and everyone applauded.

"Congrats lil' Hiei!" Chu ruffled my hair and I stood there and took the abuse of everyone. I don't have a family. Perhaps I never will. But this is pretty damn close.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG OAFS!" I hollered and they continued to ignore my angry yelling.

"HIEI YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!"

"I love you Hiei!"

"Shrimpy is so small-OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HIEI?"

"Because I hate you!"

It's times like these that make me happy for where I am. Even if I don't show it. But I do know now that no one is trying to hurt me. They are here to help. Even the idiots that are here for being crazy.

For once I know what it feels like to be thankful. Hell no will I voice that. I don't even know why I keep thinking these things but I guess I'm just happy that through my years of living, I finally know what I'm living for. Maybe I need to forgive Jin. Or maybe I just need to forget about him and stop thinking about him all the time.

I closed my eyes and let myself go limp. Everyone was hugging me and it was making me claustrophobic. I didn't like tight spaces but they didn't seem to care too well.

I opened my eyes and looked at the door.

Bright blue eyes, combed red hair, a white suit, a black under shirt.

There was Jin. The real Jin.

* * *

Hate me?

Love me?

Read my HP?

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I just wanted to tell you guys that this is the second to last chapter of this story. That's right. Next chapter and it's done! It moves rather quickly, I'm sorry :( But I very much like this chapter.

Anyway, sorry sorry for the late updates My boyfriend is an attention whore lol.

**Dedications: Black Diamond07, SounnyKitty, Hiei08, guest, half-a-recess, GoodLuckMotherFuckers, Tori Sohma**

Enjoy!

* * *

Jin looked at me and for a minute I couldn't hear anything. I just stared at Jin. He gave me a smile and walked away. Out of the room, out of sight.

My heart ached. He couldn't just not be there? Why did he have to show his damn face to make me realize what I'm missing? I don't know why or how he has this effect on me but he does and I wish it would simply go away...

I still couldn't hear, feel, see, smell anything. Other than the doorway, everything else was a blur.

Jin...

I fainted.

.:~{*+*}~:.

Everything was blurry. I didn't even know if my eyes were opened. It was a so dark. I felt like a weight was on my chest making it harder for me to breath because I simply couldn't do it without force. I heard myself wheeze and I started to cough and that's when my vision faded in.

I saw that I was in a room I wasn't really accustomed with. It was basically the nurses office. Why the hell am I in here...?

"Hiei! Oh goodness Hiei, thank god you're okay! I didn't know you were prone to fainting. I'm so sorry. Do you have claustrophobia? Maybe that's why, I'll tell everyone to back off of you." Boton was rambling and I put up my hand and she stopped talking.

"Where. Is Jin?" I asked, short of breath. My lungs felt so small, like they could only contain a teaspoon amount of air.

"He's actually right outside the door. Would you like to see him? He's awfully worried..." Boton said softly and my confidence suddenly drained and my heart hammered against my chest and I shook my head wildly and my whole body began shaking.

"N-No." I stuttered and Boton looked at me softly and sat down on my bed and hugged me. The whole thought of it surprised me but I didn't push her off. Out of all of them here she's tried to help me the most. And she was paid... "Do... Do you care about.. Me..." I mumbled and she looked at me sincerely.

"Oh Hiei, of course I do. I've been awfully worried about you for the passed 3 weeks." She said quietly.

"But... You're paid to do it." I said and she looked confused. "You're paid to do what you do." My voice was shaking, so was my body.

"Yes." She said simply. "I am paid, but not to care. Never confuse that. I'm paid to give you medicine and tend your wounds. Nothing else. I'm not paid to talk to you, I'm not paid to worry about you and I'm not paid to love you Hiei." She said with a smile. "Because I truly do love you Hiei. You're like my little brother or my son even. You're so cute." She giggled and I looked at her face, surprised, then down at my covered feet.

"Does he love me?" I whispered. "Does he love me like you do?"

"Jin? No." My heart dropped. I knew it... "He loves you more than anyone Hiei. Even if I do love you a lot, Jin loves you more than anyone here. He cares about you. He wants you to talk to him. He doesn't care about getting paid. He just wants your happiness Hiei."

.:~{*+*}~:.

I sat on my bed in my room. I wasn't ready to see Jin. But even so I had his journal in my hands. The one that he left in his nightstand. I stared at the cover. Jin had awfully nice handwriting. I doubted he could write the whole time I was friends with him. I don't know why.

I flipped to the last page.

Hiei has grown to trust me a significant amount. Process that I thought not to be possible. I'm proud of myself for the breakthrough, yes. But I'm even more proud of Hiei. I'm so proud that he was able to open up to me and cry. Something I can tell he doesn't want to do, a fear of being weak to his standard. 

But even with that I think I need to stop this. I need to tell him what my real motives are. I need to tell him how much I care about him and even though I'm just his therapist, I still will care about him as I did before. 

I'm starting to see how childish I've become though. How I'm so... How do I say... Girly? I don't know how to say this exactly. But I might like Hiei more than I should? Yeah I guess that's the easier way of putting it. I really like Hiei, way more than I should be allowed to as his therapist. I really like holding him. It makes me feel really nice. I like thinking that I can help him.

I know it sounds odd but I really don't ever want for Hiei to have a reason to be upset. I wish I could take the pain away. I wish I could have it for him so he could finally be happy and rise against these challenges that he faces everyday against society. Just once I wish for us to switch so he could be able to feel what it's like to be truly happy, and I could be able to feel what it's like to be truly lost and alone. Maybe then I could understand him more. Maybe then he'll trust me more to lead him in the right path but the only think I can do is to steer him in the best direction that I can. Well, I'll update more on this later. It seems Hiei is about to come in the room.

Let the heart pounding begin.

I stared at the journal in disbelief. My eyes were wide and my jaw was opened slightly. Could it be? Could Jin actually know what I feel like everyday? Does he feel the same way I do him that he does me?

I had to know.

With shaky hands I walked over to my door and knocked on it. About twenty seconds later the door was opened by Koenma. He stared at me disapprovingly.

"Hiei, you know you're supposed to be getting to slee-"

"I want to see Jin." I interrupted and Koenma stared at me, shocked. "I want to see Jin." I repeated louder and Koenma shook whatever thoughts he had away.

"Jin went home for the night. He'll be back tomorrow. You'll talk to him then." Koenma said sternly and I stared at the floor. What if I didn't have this courage tomorrow? What if I see him tomorrow and I faint again? I can't have that happen. I'm not ready.

"Never mind. I don't want to see him." I closed the door on Koenma and I walked over to my bed and held his journal to my chest. This journal just contains _me_. That's all he talked about. I have possibly everything he ever thought about me in my arms. I didn't want to read it though. I just wanted to hold it and pretend it's apart of Jin. I want to pretend for a second that he was actually here and I'm not just imagining it.

I sat up a few minutes later and pulled out my journal. Something once filled with Kurama was no empty of that redhead and filled with another. In just a short period of time, Jin became all I thought about and I don't know how he did it.

Before I even had time to realize, I was asleep.

My slumber was dreamless, pitch black everywhere. I couldn't see. But as soon as I went to sleep, I felt like I woke up.

And I woke up to a pair of big, beautiful blue eyes staring at me. Jin was there, dressed in black silk pants and a wife beater shirt.

"Hiei..." Jin whispered and my eyes for some reason stung really badly. The next thing I knew I was crying. "Hiei I'm so sorry." Jin embraced me and I flung my arms around his neck.

"I'm so so sorry." I whispered. "I didn't even listen." I didn't realize I was talking.

"I should'a tried harder."

The next ten minutes were taken up by us just taking the blame for everything, but mostly, enjoying each other's company.

"Jin.. What time is it?" I asked and Jin pulled away from me and smiled.

"It's 9:30." I went to bed at nine...

"In the morning?" I asked and he just laughed and shook his head and hugged me tighter.

"Koenma called me 'n said ya wanted ta talk ta me so I should clear me morning ta talk ta ya. But I figured ya'd change ya mind by then so I came back here to see ya. I hope ya don' mind." I shook my head. "And I see ya've found my journal..." I looked slightly embarrassed being caught looking through someone's possessions. "I was wonderin' where that went."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and he just smiled at me and held me close.

And without much thought on my part, I spilled everything. For the first time I cracked open, no longer hiding what was inside me, no longer feeling the need. To the very same man who hurt me without knowing it, he even held me as I told him something I've never told anyone else.

"I love you." I whispered after everything.

"...Hiei..." He whispered and I looked in his eyes and cringed at the thought of rejection again. But I loved Jin, so much. With all my heart. I just couldn't believe I told him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I shifted on the bed uncomfortably and Jin sat there and then looked at me.

"Hiei, I can' have this type of relationship with ya n' a professional one." Jin whispered softly and I nodded. "So which one do ya want?"

I stared at him disbelieving but his eyes seem to shine even brighter as he smiled at me. I saw his teeth, his fangs poked out slightly more than his regular teeth. It gave him a vampire effect.

"I... A professional one." I answered with my jaw clenched. I saw his smile falter but he quickly faked another one.

"A wise choice." He answered and I looked at him.

"For you. I don't want to give you me if all that is me is a failure." I said quietly.

"But Hiei-"

"I want to get better so you have someone to be proud of. I'll get better. For you Jin. Then I can be with you. If you'll have me." Jin looked shocked.

"Hiei..." He hugged me again. "I an proud of ya Hiei. Ya've grown up so much in this short time, many don' grow in their lives. Yer not a failure Hiei. I am proud of ya."

And I opened my eyes. I was laying down on my bed staring at the wall. Had I imagined all of that? I didn't know. I felt cold and empty.

How long had I been asleep? What time was it? Where was Jin?

"Hiei." Koenma walked into the room. "Hiei, it's time for your session with Jin." Without thought I followed Koenma which probably surprised him more than it surprised me. "He's a bit underdressed for some reason but you'll have to forgive him."

Koenma opened the door and Jin sat in the big chair with black silk pants and a wife beater shirt. My heart sped up. Jin smiled at me, just a loving smile that made me lightheaded.

"I'll come get you in an hour." Koenma walked out and Jin motioned for me to come over. So I did.

"Was last night a dream? Were you there?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. I couldn't help but give a small shadow of a smile, but I'm sure he saw it because he stood up and hugged me happily.

I never realized how short I was compared to Jin until now. He was so tall.

"I'm glad ya came ta me Hiei. I wus scared that ya wouldn' come. I'm sorry but I hada leave cos I'm not suppose ta be here n' all after night time." Jin explained and I shrugged.

"That's ok." I mumbled.

My head was spinning, a bunch of thoughts swarming through my head but I was most surprised with myself. I seemed like I really wanted to get out of this place. I really did. But this time it wasn't to get everything over with. This time I wanted to get better. And I would get better. I had Jin to help me.

"Sit down." He offered while sitting and I looked at the couch opposite of him and shrugged it off and sat down next to Jin who smiled at my choice of seating. "Wus yer favorite color, Hiei?"

"I don't have one. My favorite shade is black though." Jin smiled at that. "What's yours?"

"I'm supposta ask the questions~!" He laughed. "But reds me favorite. Wus yer favorite fruit?"

"I like cherries." I said, pulling my feet on the couch with me. "They're sweet and I like them with drinks."

"I like lemons." Jin commented. "Cus they're sour."

I turned to Jin and without realizing it, but yeah. We kissed. And I absolutely adored every minute of it.

Jin kissed my lips softly, several times in a row. Then one was a long, powerful kiss. I was the one that instigated the French kiss though. My tongue licked his bottom lip and I felt his lips curve upwards as he opened his mouth and let his tongue touch to mine. I felt my heart beat even faster and my face was burning red. My body was shaking as my adrenalin was pumping wildly through my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the locks of hair at the base of his neck, twirling it through my fingers and gently tugging at it. His hair was softer than any silk I've ever felt. It looks so messy and rough when you look at him but it wasn't.

Lost in thought, Jin pushed me lightly to the couch and I followed his command and let him climb on top of me. He cradled me in his arms as he used them to prop himself up. His hands were at my shoulders. Even though I'm sure they were awkwardly positioned for him, he rubbed my shoulders and made my muscles ease. I felt tired but I have never felt so awake all at the same time.

The kiss broke and I looked up at Jin's glossy blue eyes, bruised red lips and flushed face. Such an innocent yet, seductive look.

"Yer so beautiful Hiei." He whispered and kissed my forehead, my nose, then my lips lightly and retracted back.

"You're so handsome." I let the complement slip passed my filter and my cheeks turned bright red. I didn't want him to think I went soft just because I liked him. But Jin didn't seem to mind. He giggled and kissed my cheeks several times and sat up and pulled me to him.

"Ya said tha ya don' wan' ta have this relationship till yer done." He commented, looking kind of ashamed of himself for reacting how he did.

"I don't mind starting it now." I responded quietly and Jin smiled at me and put his arm around me.

...

"Hiei! Look! You're on level four!" The big oaf pointed out obviously for me. "WOW! That's awesome!"

"Way to go Hiei!" Yusuke gave me a thumbs up. I simply sat there. Everyone else was on five or six. Some of them want to stay until they see others leave. Some want to stay because they believe they need more help.

"I'm very proud of you Hiei." Koenma said with a smile and I nodded at him. He knew I wasn't going to respond with a verbal answer. No 'thank you' required. I didn't talk to much because I didn't want people assuming I was completely better when I wasn't.

"Hiei, Kurama is here to see you." Boton called and I nodded and followed her into the room with Kurama.

"Hey." He smiled softly and I just hugged him.

"Kurama..." I didn't want to admit this. "I was wrong." And I most CERTAINLY didn't want to say this, "and I'm sorry... Thank you for everything."

"Hiei." Kurama whispered and held me tightly. "You're welcome."

I was where I belonged. I had everything I ever needed and wanted. All I had to do was reach for help when help was due. I can say my ego was slightly more inflated, and my pride, well... It's around the same but now I learned how to avoid it when it was necessary.

"Hiei. Yer so cute lookin' like that wit Kurama." I heard Jin say from behind me and I felt my face go red. "Look! Hiei's blushin'." Jin cooed and I glared angrily as Jin and Kurama laughed and ruffled my hair. I'm closer to getting out of here than I thought. Now, I'm more scared than I ever thought I'd be.

* * *

So! Guess what story is in dire need of a sex scene... :)

Review!


	9. Chapter 9 End

Wow, can you believe it? I'm knocking off these stories one by one! ;D

This chapter was hard to write, that's why it took so long. I didn't want it to but I really... Didn't know how to let go.

The end is in italics. This means that it isn't necessarily the real ending. It's kind of going to see who pays attention to the authors notes. Yeah, I'm that evil. But the italics will break your heart, no don't read them. But basically, they're not true unless you want them to be.

**Dedications: GoodLuckMother, half-a-recess, Black Daimond07**

On a happy note, my dad is taking me to get my permit tomorrow! So excited! Wish me luck!

* * *

"Hiei." Jin walked into the room and I was sitting on the bed. "Hiei, are ya ready?" He asked me with a smile and I looked up at him slowly and nodded.

"It's time for yer leavin' party." He offered his hand and I took it gladly and he led me into the room with everyone else. I took a look at them and looked down. It's been quite a trip since last time. Two months actually. Two long months it took me to get to level six but I'm finally there. They were hard, I had to do a lot to achieve my goal but I've found that it wasn't as hard with inspiration.

Jin didn't stay my therapist for much longer, he wasn't allowed to. He wasn't allowed to show and affection to me at all actually but he still drew me pictures and hugged me from time to time. He brought me food from the outside, I wasn't supposed to tell you that though.

Jin had been surprisingly patient throughout this whole ordeal and it made me... Happy? I guess is the word I'm looking for... Yeah. Happy. It's been such a long time since I could consider myself to be happy.

Oh! And guess what, you'll never guess.

Kurama found her. Yes, he found my sister. Yukina. I was so surprised and of course glad. However, I told him not to tell her about me. She would hardly remember me anyway.

So she didn't come visit me.

.:~{*+*}~:.

"Hiei." Kurama walked inside my apartment. It was tiny, but it was mine. "Hiei, were are you?"

I jumped down from the small crawlspace that led to the attic. Kurama took a look at me and smiled and hugged me.

"What's up?" I asked confused and he shook his head.

It's been a whole month since I got out of that damned place. A whole MONTH. That's right. Thirty-one days, and I haven't seen or head from Jin. It pissed me off very much.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come by and say hello." Kurama said smoothly and I examined him and quickly remembered why I was so infatuated with him many months ago. "Hiei, would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Um... I guess. Sure?" I agreed and shrugged my shoulders and Kurama gave me a very handsome smile.

"Okay, be at this restaurant at seven thirty, and please, look nice." Kurama seemed extremely ecstatic and it even made me blush sort of. "See you later!" He quickly rushed out of the house and I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was five forty now. I had not a lot of time to get dressed and be there.

I sighed and walked into my room and looked through my closet. Everything was black so it wasn't really hard to figure out what to wear. It was so much better than the white I had to wear for months. Way better actually.

So I picked out a very nice button up black shirt with black slacks. However, the very nice shirt had a design of a dragon all around the shirt which is why it was one of my favorites.

I grabbed my black shoes and looked at the restaurant name. Hm, The Air Dragon. Interesting. So I'm guessing my shirt is appropriate. How convenient.

I climbed into the shower and promptly laid down and let the water hit my chest and trickle down my abdomen and roll off between my legs. The warm water felt so good. So did laying down.

And if you're out there thinking this is going to turn into me wacking off in the bathtub you're sadly mistaken.

That was yesterday.

So I got out of the tub after I cleaned up and dried myself off. I brushed my hair and pursed my lips at the sight of it being long instead of spiked up like I normally had it. The nostalgia that my hair down brough me was pretty intense. I hated thinking about that place. I hate knowing it was the last time I saw Jin. I hated missing Jin but he made it very clear that he wouldn't be seeing me for a while. He said he had some business to take care of and he'd see me as soon as he was able to. He had apparently been working on it for quite some time though.

It depressed me but I agreed to go home and wait but he told me not to give up on him because he would be back. I believed him for so long but now my patience is wearing thin. I miss him.

I got dressed and dried my hair. When it was down, it sort of looked the same, I mean my bangs still fanned out and I had the sides spiked up but the back of my hair was down and to my shoulders. I decided that it would be best if I just put it up, so I did. It was a nice change.

I grabbed my coat, it was to my knees, and wrapped a white scarf around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror.

Kurama wrote down the address to the place and I figured I'd walk since I had an extra 35 minutes to spare. What was the point in finding a ride? Besides, I didn't have a license. I didn't even have a damn permit!

I glanced at the address every now and again, just to look at Kurama's neat script. It made me smile, even if it was a slight smile. Ever since I got out, Kurama had been there to help me, he even helped me find a job and helped pay for my rent when I was in training for my job.

Oddly enough I learned how to work the bar and be a waiter. For some reason Kurama couldn't find me any better jobs than that. They weren't bad jobs, the only times I got tipped well was when I actually smiled or when it was a table full of teenage girls who thought I was cute. Or a bunch of drunken people. Either way, it wasn't often.

I finally saw the place and tilted my head to the side. It wasn't huge but it wasn't extremely small. It looked like a Hibachi place. The design for the banner, which said JUST OPENED also had a picture of a Dragon, one that looked like the Dragon of the Darkness Flames on my arm. I glanced at the clothed arm in confusion and continued walking to the door. It was Seven twenty-three already. Should I have came early? (AN: TWSS!) Would Kurama be there?

I placed my hand on the handle of the door and noticed an engraving on a gold plaque on the door.

_Dragon in the wind, the dragon knows that he can fly anywhere and the wind will always be there to keep him up._

Why did those words sound so... Familiar?

I pushed the door opened slowly, my cheeks and nose were stained pink from the cold and I have a shiver before I was greeted by warmth. It felt nice and everything was black and red. I walked inside and took off my shoes and they handed me black slippers with a dragon on one, and a rose one the other.

"You're Hiei, aren't you?" The Maitre D said with a smile and I looked at him slightly confused.

"Yes." I answered slowly and he smiled broadly, his perfectly white teeth showing. He was wearing a kimono and a woman to my left offered to take my jacket, which I absentmindedly handed to her.

I was led to the dining area and sat down at a hibachi grill. A seat next to me was taken, I could tell because there was a drink in that spot. It was probably Kurama. I guess he got here already.

The confusing thing though, it was opening day and we were the only people here. The phone was ringing off the hook and I could tell there were reservations being made. I could tell why, it was a pretty nice place. I looked around in awe. The waitress took my order for a drink and left to go put the order in. I felt arms on my shoulders and a kiss on my cheek. Kurama...?

I turned my head and my eyes bugged out.

"J-jin?" I tripped over my chair when I rushed to get up. Jin simply smiled softly at me.

"Sorry Hiei. I didn' want ya ta wait so long but it took a while ta get me restaurant up n' goin' ya know." He smiled sheepishly and I was too surprised he was there to comment. My head tilted to the side and I gave up on talking and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to my level.

"You ignored me for a month to make a restaurant?" I asked quietly with an eyebrow raised and Jin looked kind of embarrassed.

"No. I worked hard for a month ta make our restaurant." He whispered against my lips. I shivered. "I wanted ta make the best thing fer ya, Hiei. The design is dedicated ta ya." He smiled and I couldn't take it anymore. He was so dangerously close to my face that I just pressed my lips to his and he seemed kind of shocked, but quickly got over and eased into the kiss.

_Mine._

"I missed you Jin." I whispered after pulling away enough to talk.

"Oh Hiei, I missed ya too." He kissed me and it gave me a weird feeling. An amazingly weird feeling. I loved it. It made me feel safe and at home, like when we made out on his couch. I smirked into the kiss at that memory. "Move in with me." He said suddenly after breaking the kiss. "Please."

"Jin..." I whispered slightly shocked and saw the look in his eyes. Needy? Hopeful? I loved those big blue eyes. "...Of course I will, Jin. I would love it." He looked like Christmas came early.

.:~{*+*}~:.

"So this is the house, eh?" I gazed around and smirked. It was neat and messy at the same time. Jin looked slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't get ta clean up much tho, sorry." I shrugged. "Wanna tour?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and led me through the house. Everything was so much bigger than my tiny excuse for an apartment. It was very beautiful.

"This is tha bedroom." Jin blushed as he opened the door and turned on the light.

The room itself had a base paint coat of white, in which I'm guessing he took a rag or a sponge or something that didn't have a very soft effect to it and rubbed brown all over the walls. It looked like tree bark if you only paid attention to the effect. But it actually gave a very comfortable log cabin like feeling for some reason.

His bed was probably no bigger than a full sized bed, but it was much longer than a normal bed, probably because Jin is about 7 feet tall. The sheets were red and the pillows were black, the furniture itself was black and gold. The colors went together nicely, especially with the accessory items of the room (i.e., the trash bucket, lamp shades, rug, ect.) were a very nicely matched color of the sheets and comforter.

"Very nice." I admired, impressed and he smiled.

"Thank ya." He smiled happily and I smirked up at him and when he opened his eyes to look at me, he suddenly got a devilish look. "You look really handsome, by the way."

"So do you." And he did, he was wearing a kimono which looked positively delicious on him. But you didn't hear that from me.

"Would ya like ta, test the bed out?" He almost purred and a felt a sensation arise in my pants and blushed and nodded slowly. Let me tell you, dress pants are NOT the correct pants to wear when you have an erection. It is highly noticeable so my advice is to never get an erection in dress pants.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, it was pretty comfortable. I'm guessing he has a feather mattress. They're so nice, I was glad that he had one. It was very soft and easy to sleep on.

I was laying down for a minute and had my eyes closed, when I opened them, I noticed Jin was pulling off the Kimono and blushed a bright red.

"What are you doing, Jin?" I asked quickly and he looked at me slightly amused.

"Calm down, I'm changing into me pajamas. I'm not goin' ta do anything' until yer ready." He cooed and and glared heavily at him. Who does he think he is, treating me like some virgin teenage girl.

"What would you do if I told you I'm ready now?" I whispered huskily and Jin paused. He was currently turned around, with his black silk pajama pants that I knew and loved, about to his mid thigh.

"Are ya?" He asked in this deep throaty type whisper. It sent chills down my spine to hear him talk like that. I may have found his accent annoying, but I can't lie, it's sexy.

"Why don't you warm me up first and then I'll tell you." I retorted and he slipped his pants up the rest of the way and turned to me. He had a _very_ defined muscle structure. It was possibly the best upper body I've ever seen ever. I don't even think professional wrestlers had that nice of a body. That wasn't even the best part, either. His erection was quite obviously seen through his loose silk pants.

He suddenly jumped onto the bed and crawled over to me and straddled my hips. I moaned and the thought that we were so close together. Our erections mainly. I bucked my hips at the sudden change and Jin mewled. I could've melted.

He pressed his lips to mine roughly and I fought him back with equal force. His tongue licked my bottom lip and promptly invaded my mouth rather violently. I didn't have room to complain though. I played the game a little unfairly though. If I felt I was losing our war of kisses, I'd grind against him which he absolutely enjoyed and hated at the same time.

"Tease." He whispered and attacked my mouth again. I could only agree.

My hands met his hips and I fingered his hipbone. I loved the hipbone defined on guys, it pointed to a very special spot.

Jin seemed impatient the more I played with his hips and right above where he wanted me to. He absolutely hated it but said nothing. He just gave a throaty growl once or twice. Which caused me to feel an intense pressure in my pulsing erection.

"Just take off your pants if you're going to whine about it." I teased and he looked at me, I saw the lust in his eyes and if I could, it would've brought me into a greater state of ecstasy.

"Firs' I wan yew ta get outta yer clothes, Hiei." He demanded and I looked at him a little shocked. I took him to be a little more submissive in bed but he really liked dominating. Not that I'm complaining.

"I'll do it if I want to. " I shot back and he looked at me with a funny look and then started unbuttoning my shirt and threw it to the side. He let his soft hands rub all over my chest and arms, every inch of skin was not left untouched by his hands, he then decided it would me cool to lick me everywhere.

"Jin." I groaned and he bit my neck and I arched my back with a gasp.

He ignored me though and simply unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and threw them off. My erection was poking out from the hole in my boxers. It could've been nice and simply, you know, stayed in my pants until he took off my boxers, but no, he decided he wanted to say hello.

"How well endowed ya are." He purred and took the palm of his hand and grazed it upwards making me shake. "Yer so big fer someone so small." He teased and I glared at him. I wasn't exactly _big_, I was about 7 inches give or take. I bet Jin's is the size of a small country.

Before I got the chance to comment, he took my whole length in his mouth and licked up and down and twirled his tongue around my aching cock.

"Oh god Jin." I moaned quickly and curled my toes as I looked at him in-between my legs licking me repeatedly with a very needy motion.

He pulled off my boxers and shortly after his hands cupped my sac which made me shiver but that wasn't what he was looking for. He walked his fingers down farther, not quite directly under my sac and not exactly right next to my hole. He pushed on it and traveled up and down a bit. I was confused until finally a nice feeling washed over me and I shook a bit.

"Do ya kno what that is, Hiei?" He asked so softly and I shrugged, I couldn't find words.

"It's the area outside yer prostate n' if ya get it jus' right n' with a good amount of pressure, ya will feel fantastic." I knew exactly what he was talking about. I moaned and he continued to rub it softly but pushing down a good portion.

The feeling of him licking me, jerking me and rubbing me almost became too overwhelming. I felt a strong pressure and squirmed around a bit.

"Mmmnngg.. Jin." I gasped and my toes curled up again. He took that noise as a compromise and worked faster with his hands until I came on his lips and in his mouth. He looked up at me with eyes glazed and filled with list and licked, what he could reach with his tongue. I was shaking in anticipation.

He smacked his lips to mine and I tasted vaguely what was on his lips. My erection didn't die down at all. It was still standing proudly.

"Want me to..." I trailed off and he smirked. I inhaled quickly. Seeing him smirk was so out of character but it was just... Too good to miss.

"No." He licked from my collarbone to my jaw line. "I'm done with foreplay." He whispered in my ear and bit my earlobe.

"Ung.. Jin" I mewled, much to my embarrassment.

"Can I take you?" He whispered and I felt heat rise into my cheeks at the question. I knew he would be the top if we were ever to... But I always hoped there would be a chance that I would be seme. Oh well.

"Take me wherever you want to go." I answered back and he gave me a toothy grin and I took notice of his fangs. I loved his fangs.

He reached over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. How unoriginal. It's always in the nighstand. I think I'm going to have my bottle of lube somewhere where it wouldn't be necessary and very annoying to get when you're in need. Actually, that sounds like an awful idea, never mind.

His fingers were coated in the slick, liquid and he rubbed against my hole, just enough that pre-come was dripping down the head of my cock. He pressed his finger down slightly harder directly over my hole and I bucked my hips to it and he gave me a lopsided smile and pushed his finger in. I grabbed the covers. Sure, I knew he was going to do it, it still shocked me.

"Are ya a virgin, Hiei?" He whispered and I blushed a fierce red color." That's so cute." He cooed and kissed my cheek and my nose, and my forehead.

"Shut up." I snapped and he just continued to smile at my blushing face. It wasn't like I WANTED to be a virgin. It's just, who would have sex with the likes of me? Honestly. Everyone hated me in school and they hate me more now. Except the very few. For instance, Jin.

"I love ya Hiei." He whispered and I looked at him and knew it was true. "I love ya so much."

"..." I looked away bashfully and he laughed softly.

"It's okay. You don' have ta say it." He assured and I shook my head.

"I love you.. Jin." I responded and he beamed at me. Sure, we've said it before but we haven't really mentioned it in the last 3 months.

"I'm so happy." He kissed my forehead, I almost forgot about the finger. He sure made me remember by sliding in a second. I made a funny noise and he laughed softly. "Yer so cute Hiei." I couldn't even pay attention to the funny feeling he was giving me with his fingers. I was too lost in his big beautiful blue eyes. He inserted a third finger.

I didn't even feel it.

I was too lost. Swimming in those gorgeous eyes. They coaxed me to relax and evidently made my life easier.

"I think you're ready." He whispered against my lips. I almost forgot what was going on.

"Then what are you waiting for." I demanded and he grinned. He slipped his pants off and I eyed him hungrily. Fist his pants, then his boxers. I gawked at the perfection of it and the size.

"Do ya wanna suck it, Hiei?" He asked quietly with a devilish glint. I instinctively licked it all the way to the slit and he shivered at the touch and moaned. It was heaven. I grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and covered him in it. "Impatient." He noted and I smirked

He leaned over and lined his cock up with my entrance and slowly pushed himself inside.

The feeling was quite sharp at first but it dulled down. Certainly nothing worth crying over. It was painful but more of an uncomfortable pain than an oh my god please kill me kind of pain. I could deal with it, as long as he went slow.

"Y-ya feel so gooood." He was shaking slightly and his eyes closed for a brief moment. I felt angry for a small second. His eyes were closed. Was he trying to block out the fact that it was me?

The moment passed fairly quickly when he opened his eyes back up and kissed me so it would distract me from the uncomfortable feeling I had.

"I love ya so much Hiei." He said softly each time he broke the kiss. A small I love you was spoken. I didn't really do much talking until I could relax myself completely. "Are you ready?"

"For?" Jin had a mischievous look and smirked with his teeth showing and thrust upwards and my vision was blurred for a second and a hot wave of lust flashed through me.

"What was that?" I asked roughly and he laughed.

"Yer prostate, Hiei. Wan me ta hit it again?" I nodded and Jin seemed more than happy to oblige. He did something I didn't expect, he grabbed a firm grip on my neglected erection and gave it long, hard pumps and I moaned loudly. I would've been embarrassed if I had control over my body. But I didn't have an ounce of control. Jin had it all and he was making me putty in his hands.

With his free hand, he propped himself up and tugged at my hair with his fingers.

I felt so much love with him looking at me. So much admiration. I couldn't get enough of it. I've only ever had Kurama to look after me, to care for me. It was nearly addicting to have someone else offer.

Jin felt so good inside me that I forgot why I was uncomfortable in the first place. I heard him moan and pant my name. He and I had a light coat of sweat on us once we got really into it. I turned us over so Jin didn't have to do all of the work. This way, I was in control.

I was sitting on him while he laid down. I was basically riding him. I got to control how much went in, how fast it went in and how hard it went in. I'm slowly realizing I like to top from the bottom.

I got to see Jin look up with a look of pure ecstasy when I decided to ride him hard. I propped myself up with his shoulders when I wanted to lean down to go faster. Jin grabbed me again and I melted as he heeded to my needs. I couldn't take it anymore. He was constantly hitting my prostate and it was enough to set me over and I came, hard.

I continued to ride Jin for several minutes before he finally came and filled me up. His moans and cries of pleasure could easily have made me in such a mood that we could've went a second round. But Jin was slightly tired. We were at the restaurant until about nine, it's nine- forty. How embarrassing. We didn't even last an hour...

I bucked my hips and Jin shivered. He looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself before he actually grabbed my hips and smiled at me.

"Cuddle?" I had to comply.

"I love you Jin."

"I love you more, Hiei. Even if you are a psycho." He joked and I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

.:~{*+*}~:.

_"What do you suppose he's dreaming about?" Boton asked Koenma who shrugged._

_"I can't say." He said with a troubled glance. _

_"Poor Hiei." She said sadly. "Whatever he's dreaming about, must be nice."_

_"Don't worry Boton, he'll wake up from his coma soon enough." Koenma assured. "But you're right. It must be some dream."_

**-Fin**

* * *

Go on. Humor me. Let's see who pays attention.


End file.
